Starting Anew
by WolfPhantoms
Summary: After X3. A week after the fight on Alcatraz, the X men fall back into life. Storm and Logan work together to continue Xaiver's dream, but love blossoms between the two.
1. A Fresh Begining

Logan slowly woke up to some quiet crying in his room. He heaved a loud sigh, startling the person. He reached up and turned on the light, blinking at the adjustment.

"'Ro? What are you doing?" He asked groggily and sat up. She was sitting in the corner, her eyes bloodshot from crying. He was a little surprised that she was lament. Storm was the strongest person he knew and had been the leader of them for over a week.

"Why did he have to die Logan? Why did Jean have to become the Phoenix? Why?" Storm demanded. Her voice grew harsh, "Why, why, why!"

Logan threw off the sheets and rushed in front of her, gripping her shoulders tightly. "Listen Storm, you are leading us now. Xavier would want it to be that way," Logan said soothingly. Storm stubbornly shook her head, the tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"I don't know how much I can take. All of a sudden people are looking up to me, what if I let them down?" Storm began to talk nonsense and Logan got only little bits of it.

"You won't be alone 'Ro!" Logan shook her forcefully, but not hard. She stopped and looked at him. "I'll always be right beside you," Logan stroked her hair reassuringly. She smiled at the nickname he had started calling her. He checked the clock, ten after one.

"Come on Storm, you need to get some sleep," Logan coaxed, slowly pulling her to her feet. Storm clutched his arms tightly and pressed her forehead against his chest. Logan bit back his own grief and slowly began to usher her back to her own bed. The hallways were empty and dark as he took her down it.

Storm almost seemed reluctant to go to her own room as Logan pushed her carefully into it. She was still facing him, her hands caressing up his biceps. The tears had slowed, but it was like a leaky faucet was on. He put her down gently on the bed and knelt in front of her.

"Everything will be okay," He continued to stroke her hair and the side of her face. Storm smiled sadly at him and took a shaky breath.

"I don't know how you do it," Storm shook her head.

"Do what?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"You can hide your feelings from everyone. You know, it's okay to cry once and a while," Storm shivered. Logan looked away and felt a lump form in the back of his throat. He swallowed and noticed her shivering.

"Come on," He held up the covers and Storm wiggled in. She smiled, something he hadn't seen all week.

"The Wolverine tucking me in," She laughed; another thing Logan hadn't heard in a long time. He chuckled dryly and stood. Storm grabbed his arm and sat up. Logan looked at her. With a weary smile, he fell onto the bed next to her.

"Logan," someone whispered. Logan waved a hand and tried to go back to sleep. "Logan," the person whispered again. He groaned and buried his face into the pillow, trying to tune out the voice.

The pillow was pulled from underneath him and he began to get hit with it. Logan jolted up and spun, his claws sliding from his arm in defense. Storm stopped the pillow midway and shrieked. She was kneeling over him and with his claw release she fell over onto her backside.

"What?" Logan moaned and blinked at her.

Storm's excited face softened, "You're going to eat something."

"Ah 'Ro, drop it already," Logan winced. He barely ate anything anymore since he had to kill Jean.

"Logan listen to me, I am going to get you to eat if I even have to hand feed you," Storm's eyes flashed with willpower. "This is unhealthy Logan. You're going to starve yourself, I mean look at this," Storm poked at his stomach. Logan put his claws away and shoved her hand aside. He fell back down and put his hands underneath his head.

"I'll be right back," Storm patted his arm and left. Logan shook his head in frustration and tried to fall back asleep. That's what he did most of the time, slept and brooded over everyone's death.

Storm arrived a few minutes later. Logan heard her moving around then sit on the edge of the bed beside him. He opened his eyes and noticed a bowl of cereal in her hand. He eyed her suspiciously.

She picked up the spoon, dripping with milk and some type of cereal. She gave him a dirty look of determination. "'Ro, don't you think about it," Logan growled and shied away from the spoon.

"I'm thinking about it and I'm doing it," She rolled over before he could get up and straddled his stomach. Logan felt a butterfly feeling in his chest at their position and he started thinking things he knew shouldn't.

Logan was about to speak, but the spoon was shoved into his mouth. Lying on his back was a bad idea. The milk began to run down his throat and he choked. Storm quickly got off his stomach and he sat up, coughing. She patted his back until he calmed down.

"I told you I would feed you," Storm warned. Logan rolled his eyes and coughed one more time. She held up the bowl, "Are you going to eat now, or am I going feed you some more."

Logan took the bowl away from her. He took a bite to make her satisfied then put the bowl down. He looked at her.

"I'll always be in my room if you need me again," Logan grumbled and went out the door. He went down the hall to the basement. The Danger Room was his only escape from life. He grabbed his leather jacket just in case and went inside.

"Welcome, what simulation do you require?" The voice of the computer asked him as he stepped inside. Logan flexed his muscles to warm up and thought about who he wanted to kill this time.

"Give me the usual," He snarled and waited for the simulation to start up. He heard someone walk in and he spun. Storm was dressed in a simple blue t-shirt and blue jeans. She was trying to tie her shoes and get to him at the same time.

"Can I join you?"

Logan shrugged and the simulation began. Cold snow covered the ground and pine trees surrounded them. Storm came up beside him, rubbing her arms. Logan noticed and handed her his jacket. She stared at it before taking it out of his hand.

"Won't you be needing this?" She asked and stared at his bare torso.

"Hell, I'm Canadian. I can handle the cold," Logan assured her and personally put the leather jacket over her shoulders.

"So who are we fighting today?" Storm blew on her hands to warm them. Logan winced; maybe she should have stayed outside. Storm poked his arm, still waiting for an answer.

"Hey Runt, looks like ya got a girl," Sabertooth's hulking form bumbled up to them, the snow falling off the lower branches as he shoved past. Storm's eyes widened and she clutched her throat, remembering all to well what Sabertooth's grip felt like. "That beauty's becoming mine," He growled.

Logan snarled in return and his claws came forth. The two animal-like mutants circled each other briefly before lunging. Storm watched as Logan and Sabertooth both slashed. Logan went flying into one of the pine trees and Sabertooth turned to her. Before Storm could get herself out of her fear, Sabertooth charged with his claws raised.

"'Ro, move!" Logan howled and pushed her aside, getting the blow. Storm summoned lighting and let it flash from her fingertips, sending Sabertooth into the trees with his hair smoking. When the big mutant landed on the ground, he didn't move.

Logan walked up to her with his hand gripping his left shoulder. Blood was running down his arm and trickling between his fingers. Storm gaped at him as he stared at her with the feral rage flashing in the back of his eyes, "The Danger Room simulations are supposed to only give you bruises. Logan, you're bleeding a lake in here. Why did you set up the simulation for all types of wounds?"

Logan gave her a soft grin, "I can heal. I wanted more of a challenge."

"Oh, so hurting yourself is giving you the challenge?" Storm put her hands on her hips. Logan looked away, his anger still boiling. Storm's features softened and she walked up to him, "At least let me look at it."

Logan was reluctant to remove his hand, but he did after some gentle pulling. Storm studied the deep gash on his shoulder. She could even see the ademantium peaking through the red muscle. His body began to heal and it disappeared.

"Well, it's gone now. Ugh, Logan you need to take a shower," She wrinkled up her nose in disgust. Logan chuckled and the simulation terminated just as they began to walk out.


	2. The Party

Logan listened intently to what Storm was talking about. She was teaching World History, talking about Africa. The students she was teaching usually misbehaved and that's the reason he was here. Storm had asked him to stay during class so his presence would keep the students in line. Nobody wanted to get on the bad side of the feral man.

"Your homework for tonight is to read and annotate this article about Uganda," Storm instructed while passing out the packet of papers. There were a few groans, but when Logan shifted where he stood, they became silent.

When they were dismissed, they carefully made their way past Logan, who was standing guard by the door. After all of them were gone, Storm organized some papers and gave him a smile, "Thanks for the help. Those four are quite a troublesome." Logan shrugged and headed for the door.

"Hey Logan," Storm called to him and he turned around with an eyebrow raised. "Warren is throwing a celebration party for Hank at a restaurant in the city. Starts at seven, you coming?"

Logan smirked, "Why not? I'll see you at seven." He gave her a nod and walked away. _What am I doin'? She doesn't need someone like me._ Logan frowned at himself.

"Hey Logan!" Marie shouted from one of the family rooms. Logan grinned and came up to her. She was sitting with Bobby and a few more other students who were watching television.

"How are ya doin' kid?" He sat down in one of the big chairs surrounding the television. It was some weird cartoon show starring some talking rabbit. He rolled his eyes at the show and leaned back into the chair.

"I'm doing better than ever," Marie laughed as Bobby touched her hand. Logan grinned at them.

"I'm goin' to go out for a while. Do you two know what restaurant the party's going to be at?" He stood and pulled up the long sleeves of his shirt past his elbows.

"It's called Bravo's, a fancy little restaurant that serves Italian. I didn't know you were coming," Rogue looked at him in surprise. Logan shrugged.

He went out to the garage and stared at Scott's motorcycle. He fought his feelings down and took the truck Xavier had given him only a month before. Logan decided to go out for a drink. He assumed that this little restaurant would have a bar, so he would just get there early.

Bravo's did have a bar and Logan took a seat. He noticed Warren in the back, talking to the manager of the place. His wings were unfurled lazily and he stretched one slightly as he laughed at something. Logan kept his back to them so Warren couldn't see him. Logan needed time alone. He stared at the beer in front of him and thought back to Jean's last moments. He shivered and drank his beer until the bottle was empty.

"Logan! For the first time you're early," Storm came up beside him and took a seat. Logan glanced at her. She was wearing tight blue jeans along with a tight t-shirt that hugged her curves. Her smile disappeared and she became concerned.

"Logan? Are you okay?" She put a hand on his arm. Logan nodded slightly, avoiding eye contact. Storm tightened her grip on his arm, "Liar."

"Where is this party?" Marie laughed as she walked in, her hand clasped in Bobby's. Hank came in behind them, a large smile on his face. Logan heard, rather than saw more students from the school come into the restaurant. Warren walked up to Hank and shook hands with the blue mutant.

"The party is set up in the back," Warren informed them. Everyone rushed past him and he had to pull his wings closer to his body as the stampede headed for the back. Hank patted one of Warren's wings, "I better go and make sure nothing serious is going to happen."

"You coming Storm?" Warren asked expectantly. Storm gave him a soft smile, "I'll be there in a few. Keep an eye on everything for me."

Warren nodded and left the two mutants alone. Logan quietly ordered another beer and popped the cap with his thumb. "You know, the students won't get their education with only one teacher," He growled.

Storm eyed him angrily, "Well, if you came to the meeting yesterday, you would have learned that Warren has hired more teachers. Many of them are mutants, but a few are not."

"And they'll try and kill us in our sleep," Logan snapped, draining half his beer in one swig. Storm stood suddenly and Logan heard thunder outside.

"You need to learn that not everyone is out to get us," Storm said harshly. The same hand that had been touching his arm was slashed at his face, hitting his cheekbone. Logan barely flinched, only clenching his teeth. He turned to Storm and noticed her other hand cradling the one she had slapped him with. She had hit him with all her strength and had felt the impact of the metal in his body.

Logan heaved a big sigh and took her hand gently into his and slowly let his fingers run over her copper skin. "I'm sorry," He said quietly, looking up at her. "I just…" He trailed off. He inhaled deeply, "I'm goin' to go for a while."

Storm looked up from his caressing, "Where to?"

"Somewhere I can think. I'll be gone just for a few weeks," Logan shrugged. Storm put a hand gingerly up against the same cheek she had hit. He looked up at her, his face set in a scowl.

"We need you here Logan. I need you here," She whispered while rubbing her thumb underneath his eye. "You're the only one that's getting me through this." Logan gave a loud snort. "Promise me this, take one of the communication devices. Just in case there's an emergency," She pleaded.

"All right," Logan nodded his head and pulled away from her hands. He stood and put his leather jacket on. "You go and enjoy yourself, I'll go back to the mansion and pack up."

Storm walked with him to the door, "You're leaving now? Don't you want to enjoy the party?" Logan stopped when she stepped in front of him, her hand pressed up against his chest. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Have you ever seen me at a party?" Logan demanded. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently as if to knock some sense into her.

Storm smiled, "No, but I thought tonight would be different." She grabbed Logan's hand and began to pull him for the back room where the party was being held. Logan smirked at her, but slowly obeyed.

The music inside was loud and Logan cringed as it pierced his sensitive hearing, but continued to allow Storm to drag him to the back. She grabbed a plate and put a piece of pizza on it. She held it up in front of his face, "Eat it unless I need to feed you again."

Logan quickly grabbed the plate from her and bit into the pizza while she watched him eat it. He finished it quickly and used a napkin to wipe his face. "Happy now?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, and now you get to finish this one," She held up the same plate with another piece of pizza on it. Logan took it from her with another smirk. "I'll be right back," she pointed to the plate. "And I want to see that gone when I return." She turned and walked to where Hank was.

Logan studied the pizza in front of him. He went to the wall and leaned against it. He began to eat the pizza to make Storm get off his back. Sometimes he was hungry, but most of the time his gut only ached in sadness.

Logan grabbed a beer from the stash Warren was guarding protectively. He nodded to Logan and returned to surveying the party. Many of the older mutants including Marie and Bobby were dancing on the dance floor to some song Logan didn't know. The younger ones were forming small, tight groups and were snickering to each other about God knows what.

"Good," Storm smiled when she came over and noticed his plate empty.

Logan chuckled, "I've had four more since you left." He felt full for the first time in ages and being in Storm's company was making him feel better. The two of them connected since the Professor's death.

A slow dance began and all the older girls squealed as they tried to find dance partners. Storm eyed him wickedly and Logan gave her a dirty look. "Oh, no you don't. You got me to eat, congratulations, but dancing is something entirely different," Logan tried to shrink into the wall. Storm grabbed his arm and began to pull him into one of the farthest corners of the room. It was out of sight from prying eyes so they had their own private dance floor.

"'Ro, wait," Logan begged as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and began to sway to the music. He held his arms away from her, unsure of what to do. She buried her face into his neck with her eyes closed. "'Ro, I-, this…" Logan's words failed him. Storm laughed at him and Logan swallowed hard as he felt her breath against his neck.

"Okay, here, I'll teach ya," Storm smiled and grabbed his forearms. "Put your hands here," she placed them against her hips. Logan swallowed hard again. "See? Now just slowly go around in a circle," She buried her face back into his neck and inhaled deeply.

"Storm, I know how to dance, it's just that-," Logan stopped. He felt his body relaxing with her against him. The dance was longer than he thought and when it was finished, they stopped, but Storm continued to stay where she was. "'Ro?" He shifted underneath her.

"I miss times like this," She whispered in answer.

"What do you mean?"

"Where everything is peaceful. Sometimes I can imagine that everyone is alive and I can let go."

Logan slowly pushed her away from him and led her back into the main room. He had to agree with her that she was calm. She was leaning into his side with her arm hooked in his.

"Storm, I'm goin' to go," Logan said as he moved away from her.

"Come back in one piece," Storm smiled at him and watched him leave. An idea popped into her head and she hesitated over it. He would want to kill her for sure if she did it. Taking her chances, Storm rushed after him and caught a glimpse of his truck drive off into the night.


	3. Storm's Tracking

Storm gripped the steering wheel of her car and stared at the bar she had parked in front of. She had followed Logan all the way up into Canada. He had pulled into here a few minutes ago and Storm was slightly reluctant to go in. It was late and Storm yawned.

She inhaled sharply and got out, her feet crunching on the white gravel parking lot. The bar itself was a sleazy little place and her face twisted in disgust as two burly men threw a drunk out onto the tiny white rocks.

One of the men saw her standing there hesitantly. He gave her a toothy grin and held the door open, "Come on in ma'am."

Storm held her manners and gave him a small thank you as she stepped through. There was a hazy effect in the room and it smelled strongly of cigarettes along with sweat. Men were everywhere; some were even passed out on tables. Logan however, was nowhere in sight.

There were a few whistles in her direction and Storm suddenly felt uncomfortable. She rushed for the back of the room and heard shouting coming from behind a large metal door. Another pair of muscled guards stood gravely next to it and they watched her approach.

"You planning on fightin' little lady?" One snickered.

Storm looked between the two men and she put on a seductive smile, "I was actually planning on congratulating the winner tonight." The two men looked at her body and snickered again.

"He's goin' to be one happy winner," The other grinned and opened the door.

Storm walked briskly through the crowd and tried to catch a glimpse of Logan. She noticed one of the guards go up to the announcer and began to point in her direction. She swallowed down the lump in her throat.

The other guard came up from behind and put a rough hand on her shoulder, "Come with me." Storm couldn't fight him so obeyed his rough hand. She was pulled through the crowd and shoved right up next to the announcer who was standing in the middle of a fighting cage. Storm felt her stomach drop down to the ground as all the men in the audience began to hoot.

"Gentlemen, we have a special surprise tonight for our winner," The announcer pointed to Storm. There were a few barks and growls at her, but Storm held her ground. The announcer leaned close to Storm's ear and she could smell the strong scent of alcohol, "How 'bout you tell them to fight instead of me. Give them somethin' to look forward to."

She fought down her urge to run and looked to the man in the left corner of the ring. He seemed to be drooling over her and watched her form with hungry eyes. The man in the right corner made her heart leap. It was Logan, with his back turned to his opponent.

"Let's get started," The announcer bellowed and Logan finally turned. He stopped in mid-step and gawked at her. Storm felt herself blushing and raised her arm. With a quick glance back to Logan, she let her arm drop and the fight began.

She quickly walked over to the side and watched the man Logan was fighting. The man grinned and gave her a wink. Storm winced as the man lunged toward Logan who dodged the attack.

It didn't take long for Logan to have the man pinned underneath his boot, with the man out cold. Storm smiled and the announcer pulled her forward as he walked up to Logan.

"The winner! She's all yours," He said. "I'll collect your winnings. Is there a room I should send it to?"

"Room 32," Logan grunted, putting a tight grip on Storm's wrist. She hissed at the pressure as Logan grabbed his shirt and yanked her out the back door.

A single light illuminated the area, but she didn't get the chance to survey anything else. Logan threw her, hard, up against the wall. He pinned her wrists next to her head, his grip tightening with every second.

"Logan, ouch!" Storm struggled underneath him, but Logan continued to tighten his grip until she stopped.

"What the hell were you doin'?" He snarled, his hazel eyes sparkling with his feral side. Storm had never seen him so angry with her and she felt a pit of fear well up in her stomach.

"I wanted to talk to you and that's the only way I could get in!" Storm spat and thunder raged in the sky. Logan glanced up at the dark clouds then returned his attention to her.

"If I ever see you do something like that again, I swear I'll kill you," He lifted her wrists off the brick, but then slammed them back down onto the wall. Storm whimpered at the stinging pain and knew that she would have bruises. He had his whole entire body weight holding her down by her wrists and with his metal-laced skeleton, he was heavier than a normal man.

"Logan, get off me!" Storm tried to struggle again, but Logan still wouldn't let go. His eyes were softening and Storm stopped, watching him with a wary eye.

"Did something else happen?" He demanded gently as he cooled down. Storm looked at him slightly confused. He shook her wrists gently, "Did something else happen?"

Her eyes widened in realization, "No! Nothing else happened." He seemed to calm down even more and he lowered his head a little while pulling back. His arms fell to his sides and he backed away. Storm rubbed her wrists and looked at the red and angry skin.

"Sorry 'Ro," He said sadly and picked up his shirt where he had dropped it. He shook it a little bit before sliding his arms through the soft material. Logan grabbed her hands into his, but his touch was gentle. He looked her wrists over, turning her hands so he could see every angle. "You tired?" He asked after embracing her hands in his.

"Exhausted," Storm replied readily and stifled a yawn. Logan chuckled and began to lead her carefully around the building, over to the motel that sat right next door. He dug into his pockets and withdrew a key. It jingled as he opened the door.

"Is this where you go when you roam?" Storm studied the two-bed room. It wasn't that bad actually.

"Usually," Logan grumbled and flicked on the light while slamming the door behind them. Storm blinked in the adjustment and watched Logan head into the bathroom. The water began to run then was turned off. He returned into the room while rubbing his face with a white towel.

With a groan, he collapsed onto the bed closest to the door. He closed his eyes in complete exhaustion. Storm paused then sat down next to him.

"What?" He growled.

"Well, aren't I your winnings?" She grinned. Logan's eyes instantly opened and he gave her a dirty look.

"'Ro, what the hell are you talking about?"

She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the forehead and Logan blinked in surprise. "The guys thought I was there to give the winner a good night," She laughed and kissed the side of his mouth. "I'll see ya tomorrow Logan," Storm got up and crawled underneath the covers of the other bed.

"In the morning, I want to know what that was all about," He grumbled before the lights were turned off.


	4. The Lake

Logan sat up with a jolt. He was covered in sweat and shaking hard. "Damn nightmares," He grumbled. While shaking his head angrily, he got up and pulled out a change of clothes from his duffel bag in the corner.

The sun was just peaking over the looming mountaintops as he quietly took a cold shower and dressed. Logan turned the bathroom light off before opening the door. Storm was still asleep. He went to the side of the bed and carefully lifted one of her arms to look at her wrist. The flesh was purple and angry. Logan put her arm back down onto the bed and grabbed his duffel bag.

The crisp morning air made him shiver lightly as he made his way for his truck. Everything was silent; most was asleep. He liked it that way, the silence. The duffle bag was put in the back and he was about to get in, but stopped. He looked at Room 32. She would still be asleep. Logan was angry with himself for hurting her. His mind flashed back to her swollen and bruised wrists.

He heard footsteps near his truck and spun angrily toward the intruder. He blinked in surprise to find Storm staring back at him. Logan looked at her then back to Room 32.

She walked up to him and poked him hard in the chest, "You weren't planning on leaving without me, now were you?" Logan gave a snort and averted his eyes when he noticed that he was staring at her hands. Storm noticed, "Oh you big grump, let's talk over breakfast. But first, I need to freshen up." She glared at him suspiciously, "If I come back and find you gone, you're gonna see what happens to metal when it's struck by lightning."

"I won't go anywhere," Logan quickly reassured and watched her head back to their room.

It didn't take long for her to return wearing different clothes and hair still damp. She led the way to the diner that was part of the hotel. One of the waiters took them to a booth next to the front window.

"What can I get you to drink for starters?" The waiter, Don, asked.

"Beer," Logan growled and looked at Storm.

"A glass of orange juice," Storm smiled at Don and Don smiled back. Before the waiter left, Logan caught his arm, "Can bring a glass of ice, just the ice." The waiter looked confused and merely nodded. Storm also looked confused, but didn't say a word.

When Don returned with their drinks, they ordered some breakfast. Don nodded after writing it all down and placed the glass of ice in front of Logan. Logan grunted in thanks and pulled an ice cube from the glass. Don left and headed for the kitchen.

"What's the ice for?" Storm inquired curiously. They had sat on opposite sides of the table, but in a quick fluid movement, Logan was beside her. He took her arm gently and pulled it in front of him so he could reach it. The hand with the ice cube was carefully placed on Storm's swollen wrist and moved around so her entire wrist would get cold.

"You feel bad, don't you?" Storm smiled and watched the melting ice cube between his fingers. Logan didn't answer her; he wasn't good with 'feeling' conversations, especially when they were dealing with 'his' feelings.

"You're going to head back after breakfast," He said simply after a long while of silence. Storm's smile disappeared.

"Look Logan, I don't like to be bossed around so don't do it," She warned.

"I don't want you to be out here with me," Logan turned to her. "I'm going to Alkali Lake." Storm's eyes widened, but that confident spark in her eye didn't die down.

"I'll come with you," She said readily. "And I'll follow you no matter what. You can't stop me."

Their food arrived and Logan didn't continue the argument. He ate his eggs in silence, glancing up at Storm every so often to check on her, though she was the type that really didn't need to be checked on. She was independent and tough, those two things and more made him feel odd around her.

Storm finished first, though she had the larger breakfast. Logan took one last bite and got up after paying the bill. Storm followed him to his truck, but she hovered as he got into the drivers seat. Logan put the key in the ignition, "You coming or not?"

"Are we going to be coming back this way? I drove here you know," Storm turned in the general direction of her car. Logan followed her gaze.

"Yeah we'll be back."

Storm smiled and got into the passenger seat, "How far is Alkali Lake from here?" Logan pulled out just as she shut the door.

"A few miles, an hours drive at the most," Logan grumbled and drove down the street.

"I can see why you come here," Storm said quietly while looking out the window.

"You don't know why I come here," Logan snapped.

"The women, good fighting, and you're closer to your past."

Logan held back his surprise. She knew a lot. He began to wonder how much she knew about him. As he drove around the bend, Alkali Lake could be seen through the windows.

"Logan! Pull over!" Storm shouted and throwing the door open before Logan could stop the car safely. He jumped out and jogged to catch up to her. She was standing in front of the motorcycle Scott had taken when he had left and never came home. His duffel bag was even sitting behind the seat.

Logan looked around and even sniffed the air, but he didn't smell Scott. Jean had said she had killed someone and they always assumed that it had been him. Storm turned all the way in a circle, searching for anything that would lead to Scott's body. Without a word, she headed for the lake to the exact spot they had found Jean. The rock out cropping was where Storm collapsed onto her knees and buried her face into her hands.

He was about to walk up to her, but the breeze brought something oddly familiar. He looked around frantically and rushed to Storm's side. He looked around the lake, the smell getting stronger and he was getting worried, "'Ro." Storm looked up at him, wiping the tears from her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked. There was a loud thunderous noise, but Storm wasn't creating it this time. The middle of the lake began to turn, similar to a whirlpool with red lightning swirling with the water. Logan pulled Storm closer to him, so she was pressed up against his chest.

A large, crystal like form began to hover out of the water and turned into the shape of a bird. "The Phoenix!" Storm cried. They both held their ground and watched as the fiery bird shape soared low and crash-landed onto the rocks near them. Logan used himself as a shield to protect Storm and his back felt like it was hit with tiny sharp bullets as pebbles sprayed everywhere.

Logan was the one off the rock cropping first and walked cautiously towards the area where the odd bird shape had landed. He extended his claws, afraid that Jean had somehow come back to life. His breath caught when he saw who was unconscious in the middle. Scott.


	5. Kiss in the Woods

Logan paced back and forth in front of the medical wing in the mansion. They had brought Scott back and Hank had taken him to the medical wing. The door opened and the blue mutant walked out, "Well, nothing seems to be wrong with him physically, but mentally…" Hank could only shake his head.

"Is he awake?" Logan asked, fear edging his words. Hank's brow furrowed, "Yes, he's awake. I didn't tell him about Jean. He keeps asking about her."

Logan winced and stared at the door. Storm came from the elevators and put a reassuring hand on Logan's shoulder. He gazed down at her, feeling the fear he had with telling Scott rising. She gave him a soft smile, "Come on, I'll come with you." Logan took a gulp of air before walking through the door with Storm beside him.

Scott was sitting up in the bed, his old visor back over his eyes. He smiled at their entrance. "Hey guys," he said cheerfully and for the first time, Logan wanted to bolt. His smile disappeared when he noticed their grim faces.

"I'm so happy you're alive!" Storm rushed up and gave Scott a hug. Logan suddenly felt jealousy and he cleared his throat to get them apart.

"How'd you live down in the lake?" Logan asked while taking a few hesitant steps toward the bed.

"Jean put me to sleep. Said she needed to save me, I don't know why," Scott shrugged. Storm looked at Logan worriedly. Scott switched back and forth from looking at Logan to Storm.

Before Storm could say anything Logan stepped up, "There's something I've got to tell you." Logan swallowed hard, "Jean's gone." Scott's mouth dropped a little and he began to shake his head quickly and stubbornly.

"No, no, no. How?" He demanded, anger creeping into his face. Logan took a hesitant step backwards, but Storm sneaked her hand into his.

"Logan-," Storm began, but Logan's breathing became ragged and she stopped. "I killed her!" Logan shouted, backing farther and farther away for the door. "Logan, take it easy, easy," Storm grabbed his face in her hands, trying to calm him down.

"YOU killed her?" Scott bellowed and stood. He advanced to Logan, but Storm kept him at bay by putting herself between them. Without removing her hands from Logan's face she looked at Scott over her shoulder, "He had to, she was killing all of us! She killed the Professor!"

Scott's face went white, and his jaw clenched. Logan was shaking and trying to get out the door. Storm continued to hold Logan's face firmly and slowly pushed him backward into the hallway, "Scott, get back into bed and I'll talk to you later."

Scott raised an eyebrow, "A lot of things have changed since I've been gone." He looked between the two mutants.

"Scott. Get back in bed. I'll come back in a few minutes and talk to you," Storm ordered. Scott went back into the bed and watched them leave.

Storm pushed Logan all the way to the opposite wall in the hallway. Logan grunted as his back hit against the wall. His breathing was still ragged and he was resisting under her hands, "Logan, take it easy, relax!"

"'Ro," Logan begged frantically, he was panicking, but Logan didn't care about his reputation in front of Storm. She knew him too well.

"Easy, easy," Storm said soothingly, slowly stroking his face. She pushed the bangs away from his face. Logan slowly settled down and he sighed. "Everything will be okay. I'm going to go back in there and explain everything to Scott. Go and take it easy. I'll come up and talk to you later," She patted his cheek firmly then headed back into the room.

Logan stared at the closed door for a while before heading upstairs. Hank was in the kitchen, making some odd concoction. He smiled at Logan, "You hungry?" Logan got his composure and smirked, "Nah, besides, I wouldn't want to eat what you cook anyway."

"I wouldn't think you'd be a good cook either," Hank chuckled. Logan chuckled with him and got a beer from his secret stash in the back of the fridge. Hank looked at the beer in distaste, "This is a school full of teenagers and you have beer in the fridge."

"And I guard it protectively," Logan growled while opening it. He took a long mouthful, letting the taste flow in his mouth.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Hank asked and flipped whatever was in the frying pan. "I'm making grilled cheese," Hank grinned and held up the frying pan.

"I'll pass," Logan held up his beer as if in a salute.

"How'd Scott take it?" Hank asked quietly while he went back to his cooking. Logan grimaced at the thought, "I don't want to talk about it."

"That bad, huh?" Hank frowned.

"Yeah, that bad," Logan groaned and took another swig of his beer.

Storm walked in slowly with tearstains on her cheeks. She went over behind Logan just as he threw back his head to drain his beer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his neck. Logan instantly became concerned, "'Ro, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Storm replied and stood up straight. She grabbed Logan's hand and began to pull him for the back door. Logan didn't hesitate; worried that something was wrong.

Storm ran through the trees and let go of Logan's hand. Logan didn't stop and ran after her. "Storm, wait!" Logan growled. Storm stopped suddenly and Logan nearly ran her over.

"Scott understands," Storm said between gasps for air. Logan stood beside her, his chest rising high to make up lost air. She turned to Logan, kindness in her eyes, "You all right now?"

Logan gave her a gentle grin, "I'll be fine. Just got a little worked up that's all."

Storm smiled back at him then cocked her head, "You know, I never said thank you for winning that fight in the bar."

Logan snorted. "You don't need to thank me. It's not like I can lose," He scratched his head.

"Well, let me thank you anyway," Storm placed her hands against his chest and reached her lips up to his. Storm's kiss was hard and Logan was a little surprised, but his surprise died down and he allowed himself to enter the kiss. When they finally pulled away, they were both breathless.

"I guess I should win fights for you more often," Logan smiled. Storm laughed.


	6. X Face Off

Logan wrapped an arm around Storm's waist and they walked back for the mansion. He smelled Scott before he saw him. Scott was standing by the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

"How many women are you going to go through Logan?" Scott sneered. Logan tensed up and tightened his grip on Storm. She looked at him with a frown.

"Scott, Jean had you. I won't hide that fact. Leave me alone," He snarled.

"YOU killed her!" Scott cried and pressed the button on his visor. The red laser blasted and hit Logan in the side. Blood splattered all over Storm and she screamed. Logan went tumbling into the grass, leaving a blood trail. She spun to Scott and dark clouds began to cover up the blue sky.

"I thought I explained it all to you before!" She shouted and let lightning strike near him. Scott jumped back. A group of students came out of the mansion to watch their teachers fight. "Enough!" Storm shouted and a crack of thunder vibrated the ground.

Scott's mouth dropped, "You love him!" Storm's eyes went back to normal and she looked over to Logan's still form. Scott slapped his knee in realization, "You do! Damn it Storm! He's not your type."

"Don't boss me around!" Storm yelled and another bolt of lightning struck near Scott's feet. A groan from behind made Storm spin. Logan was staggering to his feet, blood staining the side of his t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Everyone stop it!" Warren roared from above. He dove and landed in front of Scott with his wings spread wide. "I'm sorry for your loss, but we need to continue on and not live in the past," Warren said gently. Storm quickly made sure that Warren had Scott under control then rushed to Logan side. Logan was wincing and wobbling on his feet.

"Has your healing factor kicked in yet?" She asked and lifted the side of his shirt to see. Logan didn't fight back as she pulled the edge of the shirt all the way up to underneath his arm so his whole side was visible. Storm suddenly felt the urge to gag. A large portion of Logan's side was nearly blown away, hanging by a few pieces of skin. Blood was gushing dangerously from the wound.

"Oh! Logan," Storm gasped and fighting down the gagging sensations, put a firm hand on the hanging muscle and skin to push it back in place. Logan seemed dazed and he fell to his knees. "Your losing so much blood! My God, heal already," She laughed nervously, trying to get a joke in.

Logan looked up at her with an incredulous expression. His blood was everywhere and both of them were almost saturated in it. Underneath her hand, she felt an odd tickling sensation and returned her attention to his wound. It was healing slowly underneath her hand and once the muscle and most of the skin was reattached, she let go. Her hand was even dripping blood onto the grass and she wiped it off with her blue jeans. She didn't care anymore since her clothes were already covered.

Logan cracked his neck his claws came forth, making Storm jump, "Cyke's goin' to pay." His voice was deep and anger was dripping on every word. Storm stepped in front of him, "No, Warren's got him under control. Don't rile him up anymore. I do suggest you go and change."

"You win Storm," Logan shook his head. "But I'm taking the long way in," He began to walk around to front of the mansion. Storm shook her head in exasperation and headed over to where Warren was talking to a now calm Scott. Scott noticed her and lowered his head in shame like a little boy in deep trouble.

"Sorry Storm, I guess I'm a little upset," Scott said apologetically.

"A little? Scott, that's the understatement of the century," Storm smiled. "Don't worry about it. Logan healed himself and he's off to clean up. He might be a little tired tonight though, he did lose a lot of blood."

Scott looked up and down, "Yeah." Storm looked down at her clothes. The light blue t-shirt she had worn was now red along with the front of her blue jeans. "I think white hair fits you better," Scott pointed to her head. Storm looked at her reflection in the window. Her white hair was splattered red along with her face and bare arms.

"I'm going to clean up too," Storm looked down at her blood soaked hands and Bobby held open the back door for her.

"I'm going to help Beast make dinner," Warren announced. Scott looked at Warren, "Do you think I can join you?" Warren nodded and walked for the kitchen with Scott.

Storm went up to her room and took a long shower, watching the water turn red as she cleaned up. She turned the water off and wrapped her wet form in a towel. With another, she dried her short hair and sighed happily when she saw that it was white again and not red. A knock on the door made her jump, but she answered it, hiding herself behind the door though she had a towel on. It was Scott.

"What's going on between you and Wolverine?" He asked. Storm was surprised at his sudden interest in their relationship. She didn't find it too extravagant, but apparently he did.

"Scott, I just took a shower. Can we save this conversation for a few more minutes? I'll be out real soon," Storm promised. Scott sighed loudly and nodded. He headed back to her bed and sat down, putting his face into his hands.

Storm dressed quickly into a long flowing skirt and a matching silky long sleeved shirt. It was for lying around evenings, but Storm liked how it flowed around her in the wind. She also thought about Logan's expression when he saw her. She liked keeping him on edge when he came around her.

She walked out and Scott looked up. "What's going on between you and Wolverine?" He repeated. Storm sat down next to Scott and cupped her hands in her lap.

"Nothing. Since you left, we've made a closer friendship. We had to depend on one another and we trust each other with our lives. I don't know why you're so worried." Storm began to hope for an answer.

"Storm, you're my friend. I worry about you and when you're with Wolverine, my worry skyrockets. He knows nothing about his past and he is known for his temper. I'm afraid with what he would do to you," Scott whispered, taking a sidelong glance to the door as if Logan was on the other side.

Storm was appalled that he was talking about what Logan would do to her, "He's changed Scott. We all have."

"Storm, I'm more worried about what he'll do to you…" Scott trailed off.

Storm's eyes widened and she stood angrily, "Scott, for your information, he's worried for me and is willing to take care of me. I mean, at the bar-."

Scott waved his hand, "Wait. You went to a bar and Logan had to take care of ya? Gees, what did you get yourself into?"

Storm squinted at him, "Listen, I'm not going to discuss my personal life to you. I'm gonna get some dinner, come on." Storm headed downstairs without a second glance to Scott. She understood why he was really concerned to her. Wolverine wasn't known for being gentle and kind, but Storm knew she had gotten through his tough outside.

"Well, there's our two missing X men. Was wondering where you wandered off to," Hank laughed. Storm sniffed the air, "Mm, what did you cook this time?"

"Grilled cheese," Hank replied and gave her a plate with a sandwich and chips. Storm thanked him and headed into the staff dining room that was connected to the two student dining rooms. Warren and the other teachers that had been hired occupied one side and Logan had the other side to himself. Storm sat down next to him and stared at his plate. It hadn't even been touched.

She pointed to his grilled cheese, "You're going to eat that." Warren chuckled at her stubbornness. Logan raised his eyes at her. He had his chin tucked by his chest with his arms crossed over his stomach. He was leaning back onto the chair and he seemed to be completely relaxed.

"Eat it," Storm repeated. Logan's eyes rolled and the whites of his eyes were visible for a brief moment. With a groan he grabbed his plate. Storm watched him eat for a while then began to eat herself.

She noticed a few of the non-mutant teachers were watching Logan cautiously. Storm wanted to laugh at their weariness. Logan didn't like them and they were afraid that he would kill them in their sleep. Scott came in soon afterwards and sat down on one end of the table, the one farthest from Logan. He looked at all the new teachers with interest.

"Logan, I wanted to ask you something," Hank rumbled as he sat down on the other end of the table. Everyone looked up at Hank.

"Shoot," Logan growled before drinking his beer. Hank paused, "I'd like you to teach gym." Logan looked up and stopped in mid-drink. Hank continued, "It'll keep our students on their toes. It'd be great if you could teach them defense and combat."

Logan looked at all the teachers before shrugging, "I don't give a shit."

"Logan! Language please," Scott snapped and Logan gave him a dirty glare. Storm put her face in her hand and shook it in frustration.

"Watch it One Eye," Logan snarled. Storm patted Logan's arm and felt Scott's eyes on her.

"I'm going to go to my room. I'll see you all tomorrow," Storm gave Logan a kiss on the cheek to the shock of the others. Logan watched her leave then shifted uncomfortably in his seat. With a grunt he adjusted his composure and noticed Hank smiling at him.

"What are you smiling at fur ball?" Logan sneered. Hank raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing."

Logan snorted, "Oh yeah, nothin'." He released his middle claw and showed the entire table with a smirk on his face.


	7. Betrayal?

Logan was going to go insane. The young mutants were terrible and he didn't have a very long patience. He was dealing with one of the troublemakers Storm had in her World History class. The kid had the ability to control and use lava. During the gym class, he had burned Logan's back all the way through so his spine was visible for half the class. The girls in the class were freaking out and some even rushed out of the room to run for the bathroom. He didn't take kids who taunted teachers lightly and this kid was going to find out that Wolverine's anger wasn't something to mess with.

He had strapped an oxygen tank onto the kids back and dumped him into the pool. Logan made sure that the kid was down and talked to the kid through a little headphone in the kid's ear. "Now try and create lava," He snarled and the kid's eyes widened in shock through the goggles. Logan crossed his arms over his chest and leaned most of his weight on one leg. The kid realized he wasn't going to go anywhere until he tried so began to try and create lava.

Logan sneered, as the kid's tries were unsuccessful. The kid's eyes looked at Logan pleadingly, but Logan didn't give the compassion he was looking for.

"Logan, don't you think you're being a little harsh?" Storm asked as she came up to the edge of the pool. The kid was still struggling under the water.

"You should have been here a half hour ago, my whole spine was visible because of this brat," Logan said gruffly. Storm looked at his bare back and noticed dried blood up on his shoulders and sides.

"Do you ever live a day where you don't bleed?" Storm asked. _God he looks good with his shirt off…_ Storm avoided looking at Logan's torso and returned to looking at the kid in the pool.

"Keep that up until you run out of air," Logan told the kid and began to walk away. Storm quickly ran up to fall into step with him.

"What if we did a field trip to the forest preserve?" She inquired suddenly. Logan coughed, "Why?"

"Well, I thought it would get all the frisky kids out of the mansion for a while and everyone would like to have some fun. We've been cooped up here ever since Jean died. We need a break. You could teach them a few survival skills while we're out there anyway. I kind of planned it already, but I was wondering if you were interested in coming with us. It would only be the older students. Hank will baby-sit. Come on Logan," Storm begged playfully. Logan chuckled.

"Sure. It'll get my nerves down. When are we goin'?" He walked up the steps for the dorms and began to head for his own.

"We're leaving tonight. Scott's ordered the coach bus to take us there and back. Warren has gotten all the supplies we need in the garage for the bus. All you need to do is pack your stuff and put it with the rest. You've got ten minutes," She quirked an eyebrow at him just like he does.

"No rush," He said sarcastically and entered his dorm. Storm clapped her hands once and went to give some final orders to the students who were going.

"Come on Storm, when are we going to go?" Marie whined impatiently. Everyone was standing near the coach bus, pacing to get on.

Storm laughed, "In a few. Logan's coming and you're going to learn some survival skills from him while we're out."

Marie bit her lip then began the chant, "Storm and Logan sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-." Storm felt herself turn red and rushed to tickle Marie. She squealed and yelled for Bobby's help.

"No way Marie, I'm not intervening. Storm's the tickle machine, trust me," Bobby laughed. Storm managed to get Marie on her back in the grass and was tickling her senseless when she was grabbed from behind. She laughed out herself and tried to get out of the person's grasp.

Marie smiled as she looked up, "Thanks Logan!" She got up and smiled even wider. Logan's grip around Storm's stomach tightened a little and he began to walk for the bus.

"Logan! Put me down!" Storm laughed and gave up in his arms. He slung her over his shoulder like she was a package and went into the bus. All the students pushed and shoved to get in behind them, their voices full of excitement as they talked loudly. Logan walked all the way to the back and dumped Storm on one of the chairs. He plopped down next to her and reclined the chair back.

"We just started and you're going to sleep," Storm noticed he was wearing his gray wife beater.

Logan shrugged, "If I'm going to spend the next few days with all the rugrats, I'm going to need all the sleep I can get."

"They're not rugrats," Storm scolded. Logan opened one eye and it rolled to look at her, "Damn kids."

"Logan!" Storm gasped, but her mouth was forming into a smile. Logan's eye closed, "Wake me when we're at the camp site."

"I don't believe you," Storm said exasperation.

"Believe it," Logan grunted and his head dropped a little to the side near Storm's chair. Storm smiled gently and reached under her seat to get the small blanket there was under there. She carefully put it over Logan. He twitched, but didn't wake. Storm smiled at herself; she had figured out how to move around him without waking him up. His sensitive hearing made it hard when someone wanted to sneak around him, but Storm had succeeded.

The bus began to pull out and she watched the scenery go by. Logan snored gently next to her and she bit back her laughter. With soft hands, she pulled the blanket a little over her and snuggled into his side. She failed to keep him asleep. His eyes opened slowly, but the wild spark in his eyes wasn't dim. He looked at her and with a murmur of her nickname; he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Damn air conditioning," Logan mumbled just as Storm felt herself drifting off. Logan buried his face in her hair and closed his eyes, tuning out all the obnoxious noises from the students and focusing on her soft breathing. He was changing. He knew he couldn't live in the past, but was his love with Storm betrayal to Jean? Logan was willing to do anything for Storm, even sacrifice himself for her so he knew that it was love he was feeling.

He heard footsteps coming toward them and Logan opened his eyes. Scott went in the seat in front of them and leaned over the back of the seat, "Hey."

"What?" Logan asked, glancing down at Storm to make sure she was asleep.

"I never said thank you for what you did with taking care of everyone," Scott whispered.

"And you'll never have to," Logan retorted. Scott grinned and Logan smirked back.


	8. I'm Right Here

Logan sniffed the breeze and picked up Scott's scent. The teachers had separated the students into four groups and each had a teacher with them. Logan had gotten a girl who could shape shift, a boy who could control water, and another boy who could control plant life. Bobby had become Logan's second in command and kept them in line since Logan had a quick temper.

The point of the little group explorations was to get to know one another and learn a few things about the preserve. Logan could have cared less so he made his group into a little 'hunting' party. If they were going to learn something, it would be combat and stalking skills. The students were relying on Logan's senses to point them in the right direction and all were silent.

Logan pointed off into the trees to their right and gave Bobby a nod. The young mutant walked over to the girl who could shape shift, Hannah, and talked quietly in her ear. Hannah nodded and turned into a young doe. She bounded off into the trees in hope of spotting Scott's little group.

Logan heard her come back and she turned back to her human form. She beckoned them to follow and led the way. Logan noticed Scott's group through the bushes farther up ahead. He had stopped his students and was pointing out something in the trees. Logan got the attention of his group and motioned to spread apart. Knowing that they were good on their own, Logan inched his way for his own attack with his focus on Scott.

Hannah was the one that gave them the signal. She turned back into the doe and bounded onto the trail behind Scott's little group. Scott pointed and while they were all interested in seeing the deer, Logan's group attacked.

George, the boy who could control water, sent water in the size of softballs onto a few of the girls who screeched in the horror of getting wet. Bobby began to throw snowballs to the rest. Tom, the plant boy, was sending vines around everyone's ankles and Logan literally lunged at Scott with the claws in one hand exposed. Scott shouted out at the surprise attack but it was too late. The battle died with Logan behind Scott with his claws against Scott's neck.

"Dead," Logan pronounced and released his hold on Scott.

Everyone began to laugh except for Scott whose face was turning red. The other little groups came running into the area and paused at the scene in front of them. Storm marched up to the two X men with dangerous eyes. "What happened? We heard screaming and feared the worst!"

"LOGAN, decided to pull a surprise attack on my group," Scott grumbled. Logan smirked at him and Storm gave Logan a glare. "I don't believe you! Logan, this is supposed to be a relaxation field trip and you're turning it into a battle zone," She slapped one of his bare arms, but it was playful.

"I am relaxed," Logan stated and began to push his way through the crowd of students. Scott merely shook his head with one hand at his throat, "He came out of nowhere."

Storm smiled and looked at Logan, who was almost out of sight, "That's what makes him a great fighter."

"You are love'n one weird nut," Scott chuckled. He began to pull his students together and soon, everyone was following the same path Logan took earlier. It led directly to the campsite.

"Okay, everyone needs to get his or her own tent up and running before we have dinner," Warren shouted as he flew overhead. There were a few groans, but they all obediently got the supplies they needed to set up the X tents.

It was quite easy for the students to set up camp since all the tents just needed to be inflated with air. Bobby and Marie were the ones finished first. The students had created a small circle around the area that the campfire would be set at. Storm herself, put her tent near them, but noticed Logan had set up his tent farther away. She rolled her eyes walked through the grass to his tent. She unzipped it and poked her head inside. He was sitting cross-legged off to the side of his sleeping bag.

"Logan, do you always have to put yourself farther than anyone else?" Storm asked in irritation. Logan looked up at her, but his eyes were hazed over. His face was twisted in pain and he suddenly lurched forward. His back arched and he hissed at the pain.

Storm rushed to his side, but didn't know what to do. He didn't have any injuries and there wasn't any blood on his sleeping bag. With another groan of pain, he slumped forward. Sweat ran down his face and he was shaking violently to Storm's surprise. He clutched the sides of his head and closed his eyes.

"What happened?" Storm whispered fervently and put a hand on his shoulder. Logan opened his eyes again and he looked at her, "Stryker's son is still alive."

Storm frowned, "But the entire place fell apart. He would have been crushed."

Logan's voice grew on the edge of panic, "I don't know 'Ro. He tried to get me. I could feel him, inside my head." He tapped one of his temples, "All the things he wanted me to do."

"Like what?" Storm asked softly, her grip tightening around Logan's shirt. Logan could only shake his head, "He wanted me to destroy what was left of the X men, including the students." Storm's eyes widened in fear and she was glad that Logan was able to fight it.

Logan looked away, images of what Stryker's son wanted still flashing before his eyes. He saw another thing that Jason wanted, and he felt air catch in his throat. The image flashed again, but along with it came Storm's fake scream in his ears. He could see her, the woman he was beginning to have feelings for, supposedly underneath him with tears streaming down her cheeks. Logan shook his head violently, trying to get the images away.

"Logan, it's over," Storm, the real Storm, soothed. "You were able to fight it off, it's over, "She repeated and there was relief in her voice.

"He knows how to work me," Logan said as the image of Storm flashed in his head again. He felt a strong hand grip his face and his head was forced to turn and look at Storm. "And I know how to work you," She smiled gently, but it disappeared when she stared at his eyes long enough. "What did Jason want you to do that's bothering you so much?" She whispered.

Logan pulled out of her grasp and walked out of his tent, leaving her to stare after him. He looked at the actual camping that was going on and winced. Everyone was laughing and eating what Logan considered was poison. With a muffled whimper (though he would deny it later if anyone asked) he walked for the tree line, away from everyone else.

"He wanted you to kill me, is that it?"

Logan stopped, but didn't face her. Storm came up beside him and waited for an answer. "Why are you so interested in it?" Logan growled.

"Because, I have a right to know what's bothering you if it deals with me," Storm snapped.

"You don't have any rights when it comes to me," Logan snarled back at her. Storm stamped one foot angrily and glared at him, "You are going to tell me."

Logan grabbed her arms and pushed her against an oak tree, "You want to know?" His voice was full of pain and Storm began to wonder if hearing it would be a good idea. "He wanted to kill you through me. I would be a bystander in my own head while he made sure you suffered by using what Stryker created," Logan's claws in one hand came forth. Storm glanced at the claws, and then went back to staring at Logan.

He growled and stabbed the tree. He kept his claws in the tree while he calmed down. Logan let go of Storm and she went under his arm so he was facing the tree. "I'm right here Logan. Stryker didn't do anything," She assured. She went under his arm again and looked back into his hazel eyes. "I'm right here," she repeated.

Storm reached up and stroked the side of his face. Logan closed his eyes and the tension died. "Why is it that everyone I know seems to get hurt?" Logan grumbled. Storm's eyebrows rose, "I'm not hurt."

"I'm right here," Storm whispered and kissed the side of his mouth. "I'm right here," she repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time and kissed the other side of his mouth. Logan's eyes opened slowly and she smiled at him. "I'm right here," Storm murmured before Logan kissed her.

Bobby and Marie watched Storm and Logan from a distance. Marie leaned into Bobby's side with a grin on her face, "Storm and Logan sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Well, they aren't in a tree, but their leaned up against one," Bobby corrected. Marie put her hands on her hips and stared at him, "It's a rhyme, Bobby. I don't care if they were above the tree. I'm goin' by the rhyme."

"Just be glad they can't hear you or we would be against Wolverine's claws," Bobby warned. Marie laughed, "You would be, but Logan's got a soft spot for me."

"Yeah, AND Storm," Bobby pointed out as they glanced back at the two X Men.


	9. Mind Struggle

Storm watched Logan carefully. He was explaining what had happened in his tent to Scott, Warren, and Kirsten, the non-mutant teacher that volunteered to come along. He students were off swimming in the lake so they had the entire campsite to themselves.

"This is bad. Not only is Jason alive, but he's powerful," Scott put his face into his hands.

"If this person is as powerful as you said, who knows what he'll do next," Warren said quickly.

"He's angry at us because what we did at Alkali Lake," Logan said while massaging his temples. "He's really angry at Storm though," He mumbled angrily. Storm looked at Logan worriedly. He was freaking out over this entire thing and it bothered her. She didn't want him to lose control like he did with her against the tree.

"I'm worried that he'll try and control you again and what if he succeeds?" Scott groaned. "Maybe we should cancel this trip," He looked longingly at the students.

"We can't do that to the children," Storm interjected. "They need some relaxation time away from school."

"Yeah, but what will happen when we're killed in the middle of the night because of Wolverine?" Scott argued back. Storm crossed her arms over her chest in defiance.

"Why is he controlling you anyway?" Kirsten spoke up.

"I've got a past with his father. I'm an easy reach," Logan growled.

"Do you think he'll try again?" Warren asked fearfully.

Logan winced, "Yeah, the Stryker family isn't known for quitting. There better known for using mutants as lab rats."

"What should we do?" Scott asked, looking directly at Logan.

Silence fell upon the group as everyone thought long and hard. Logan stared back at Scott, "Tie me down, knock my head in, anything that will prevent me from moving." Scott's mouth dropped and Logan snorted, "Oh come on One Eye, You always said I should get tied down, here's your chance."

"This is so wrong," Kirsten moaned as she watched Scott tie Logan's arms over his chest, creating an X so the claws were useless. Logan smirked at Scott, "Don't be to pleased because when this entire fiasco is over with, you're goin' to be hanging from the ceiling fan upside down." Scott glanced up from his work and chuckled nervously.

"Where do you want to be for the night?" Warren asked and stretched his wings. Logan shrugged and felt the rope tighten against the sides of his arms at the movement, "I'll be in my tent."

Logan looked at each of them before heading for his tent. Scott watched him leave wearily, "We'll have to tie his legs up." His jaw tightened at all the horrified expressions he got. "We need him immobilized. Being able to walk still makes him able to kill someone," Scott explained quickly.

Storm picked up another coil of rope, "I'll be back." She was about to jog after Logan when Scott grabbed her shoulder. "I don't want you going near him," He ordered. Storm pushed his hand away and ran off.

When she walked in, she found Logan lying on his back with one knee bent up. He sat up quickly at her entrance and his eyes fell upon the rope, "I was wondering about that."

Storm slowly unraveled the rope and knelt by his legs. With a strangled cry she threw the rope down, "This is bullshit! We're the X men and are tying down like-."

"Like an animal?" Logan interrupted. Storm fell back onto her haunches, "Yeah." She looked away and stared at the side of the tent angrily.

"Storm," Logan began, but she didn't look at him. She heard him growl angrily. "Storm, look at me damn it!" She winced, but obeyed. Logan leaned forward, "I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to lose someone else," He said finally.

Storm smiled at him, "I just don't like this." Logan chuckled, "I think Scott does."

She stared at the rope in distaste, "You will call me when you need me, right?"

"'Ro," Logan suddenly grew serious. "Don't come if I do call. It could just be Jason pulling a stunt."

Storm wanted to object, but Logan wouldn't let her. She slowly tied his legs together and felt tears streak her face. This whole thing was stupid. She was tying him up like he was a murderer. She stood when she finished and began to walk out, unable to stay with him in the way he was.

"Hey 'Ro," Logan rumbled and she turned to him, already half out of the tent. He gave her a wink, "Everything's gonna be fine." She sighed sadly and reluctantly closed the tent flap behind her.

On her way back to her own tent, she looked down at the lake. Warren was busy herding all the students back to the campsite. Many were smiling and laughing, oblivious to the danger of Jason in Wolverine. With a half hearted sigh, she went to her own tent.

Storm began to fall asleep, but didn't want to. What worried her most was if Logan wasn't able to stop Jason, he would try and kill her.

Time went by fast and the next thing Storm knew was that it was near two in the morning. She groaned at the time and laid in bed for another half hour before getting out of bed entirely. Logan's warning was echoing in her head, but she ignored it.

She grabbed a flashlight and made her way to Logan's tent. He wasn't making any noise so she took that as a plus. Storm opened the tent flap and peered in. She bit back a scream as his eyelids shot open and he looked directly at her.

"I thought I told you to stay away," He grumbled while anger flashed in his eyes. Storm ignored him and knelt down.

"How many times has he tried?" She asked lowly.

Logan sighed when he realized she wasn't going to go anywhere, "Twice."

"You want to talk about it?" She put a hand underneath him and helped him sit up. "Not really," He replied. Storm grinned at him and shuddered as he cracked his neck.

"Why did you come here 'Ro?" He asked.

Storm bit her lip, "I just wanted to check on you." Logan raised an eyebrow at her and she continued, "I want to see one of the attacks."

"And where will it getcha besides the grave?" Logan demanded.

"What are you so afraid of?" Storm insisted. "You're tied up and can't get me even if Jason does control your mind."

"I just don't understand why," Logan snarled. He quieted and seemed to go distant. Storm instantly knew that it was another attack. His face twitched and he closed his eyes as his breathing became in short gasps. The muscles in his arms tightened and his claws shot out. Storm backed herself away and crouched in a corner, dreading the worst. In an instant, Logan calmed down and he looked around, trying to get his bearings. His eyes finally came to Storm, who was still crouched in the corner.

"You all right?" He asked hoarsely. Storm nodded silently. Logan winced as he tried to move and his claws disappeared. Storm crawled to his side and looked down at his face.

"How many attacks are you going to have?" Storm whimpered.

"That's the last one," Logan sighed in relief.

"Are you sure?"

Logan nodded wearily, "The little bit of Jason's consciousness that I've been feeling all night is gone."

"Good," Storm pulled out her pocket knife. "Because I can't stand it any longer," With a yank, she cut the rope of his legs and Logan began to move a little. Storm leaned over his chest and cut the rope near his hands carefully and it slowly unraveled. Logan pulled it away from him the rest of the way and threw it into a corner of the tent.

"Thank God that's over," Storm sighed.

Logan snorted loudly, "He might try later on."

"Yeah, well, when that time comes, I'll hold you down." Storm smiled readily.

"Yeah, you wish," Logan snapped mockingly. He checked his watch and groaned, "I'm goin' to get some shut eye." With another groan he let gravity take control and fell onto his back.

Storm moved into the area between his arm and side, putting her head on his shoulder. Logan moved his arm around her and rested his hand on her hip. "You happy now?" Logan coughed a little.

Storm grinned wickedly, "I thought the whole thing would be a little more animalistic."

"A little more animalistic! I'm not part of a theme park darl'n," Logan chuckled.

The tent became silent, but Storm felt the hand on her hip move upward, slowly traveling up the curve of her side. It grabbed her hand and he raised it up so he could see.

"If you're looking for bruising, its not there," Storm announced and Logan let go of her hand.

He put his hand back on her hip and Storm listened as his breathing became slow and deep. She couldn't sleep however, thinking back to the attack Jason had tried to do.


	10. Illusion

Logan supervised the entire take down of camp. Everyone was mumbling about leaving, but they had to since Jason could try and attack any moment. He couldn't feel Jason's consciousness now, but who knows how long that's going to last. He noticed Storm heading his way and grinned. They were barely inseparable now and Logan knew it drove Scott crazy.

"How are you doing?" She asked while sneaking her hand into his. Logan stared at the contact and slowly pulled away. He still wasn't the nice-touchy-feely type. Storm didn't seem to notice and began to walk with him back to the bus.

"When we get back, I'm going to go and find Jason," Logan informed her. Storm glanced at him.

"You're not going alone. We're the X men and we work together," Storm said gently. Logan shrugged, "I don't care, but I want everyone to be careful. Who knows what'll happen when we get closer to Jason."

Storm nodded and climbed up the three steps into the coach bus. Logan stopped and looked back at the trees. With a sigh, he clamored after Storm and took the empty seat behind the driver. Scott gave the orders to set off and Logan stared out the window.

"You okay?" Scott asked, his voice low so the students behind them couldn't hear.

"Why is everyone asking me that damn question?" Logan demanded. He didn't like all the attention on him even if he was the one struggling with Jason.

"I was just trying to be nice Logan. You don't have to bite my head off for it," Scott snapped back. He turned away and looked out his own window.

Logan winced, "Sorry Cyk."

Scott grinned, "I'm going have to write this date down. When Wolverine said sorry to little ol' me."

"It's not like I meant it," Logan growled and showed him his middle claw. Scott chuckled and shook his head.

The mansion came into view and Storm staggered over and leaned into Logan's seat, "Home sweet home." She smiled and when the bus stopped, everyone made a rush for the exit. Storm was nearly run over by a herd of students. Logan chuckled and waited until he was the last to leave. Instead of greeting Hank along with the students that didn't go along, he went through the garage to his dorm.

He grabbed his duffel bag and began to pack haphazardly. He grabbed the few essentials he needed and went for the door. Scott and Storm were both leaning up against the door to the garage when he got there. Logan snarled, "Get outta my way guys. I need to do this."

"We're going to do this as a team. Don't leave us now Logan. You're part of this family whether you like it or not," Scott sneered.

"I wouldn't call us a family," Logan snorted and dropped his duffel bag in defeat. "We will be leaving," He pointed at Scott warningly.

"I'll warm up the jet," Storm said cheerfully.

"And I'll get the rest," Scott announced and they both walked past him. Logan shook his head in frustration and slowly followed. Instead of going to help Scott get Hank and the rest of the 'family', Logan changed into an X suit. He stretched the black leather as he walked to the Blackbird. Storm was already there and also in the black leather.

"Do you go at lightning speed or something?" Logan asked and then blinked. "No pun intended." Storm laughed at him and went back inside the Blackbird.

"Logan," Hank said as he came inside and took his seat across from Logan. "I am happy that you were able to defeat Jason's mind. Who knows what could have happened if you hadn't succeeded." Logan snorted.

"Hey guys!" Bobby smiled cheerfully. Behind him, Warren came in with his wings tight to his body. They both took their seats and waited for take off.

"Okay, is everyone here?" Scott inquired and without waiting for an answer, began to pilot the jet. It shuddered as it took off and Logan tightened his grip on the chair. He didn't like flying.

"Do we have any idea where we're going?" Bobby sighed.

"Alkali Lake," Beast answered.

The trip to the lake was faster than Logan remembered; then again he was deep in thought about his past. The dam itself was still a ten-minute walk and the team took the trip cautiously with Logan in front. Everyone was afraid that Jason would strike again. Scott had taken the leader position again and it was starting to drive Logan nuts.

"Sometimes I wish I was leading the team again," Storm mumbled under her breath, but Logan heard her. Apparently he wasn't the only one that didn't like Scott's leadership anymore.

"Can Jason get to one of us?" Bobby asked quietly. Logan felt all eyes fall onto him for the answer.

"Unlikely. He doesn't have a connection with you guys like he does with me."

Just as he said it, their entire environment changed. They were back in the mansion, but the hallways were empty. "What the hell just happened?" Scott demanded.

"We are in an illusion of Jason's mind," Hank said in awe while picking up a crystal vase.

"How do we get out?" Warren asked, his wings tight against him in fear.

"We'll have to fight the illusions he gives us," Hank said simply and put the vase back.

"You're completely relaxed about the whole thing, aren't you?" Bobby stared at Hank and the blue mutant shrugged.

Logan began to feel a gentle tug at the back of his mind. He began to panic and spun to the rest of the team, "Get the hell outta here!" Logan closed his eyes and began to fight it.

"We won't leave you," Scott said quickly.

"Scott, for once in your life, listen to me!" Logan snarled. There was a sudden painful stab from the back of his mind that seemed to shock every nerve in his body. He felt numb and he couldn't move anything; he could only watch.

_I finally have you!_ A voice, Jason's voice, laughed from inside his head.

_Get the hell out of my head!_ Logan howled. He had lost the battle and now he was going to watch his fellow teammates perish under his claws.

Storm was the one that noticed Logan looking at her angrily. His face turned into a snarl and determination was in his eyes. "Run!" She shouted before darting through the halls.

Behind her, Storm could hear the sound of Scott's laser going off and footsteps. Warren flew past her, struggling to stay in the air as he went through the small corridors.

"That's the plan? Run?" Hank shouted behind her.

"Some plan," Scott said sarcastically. Storm continued her wild run through the fake mansion.

"Wait! I have an idea," Bobby shouted. Everyone skidded to a halt and looked back at him. He turned and created a thick wall of ice. "That should stop him," Bobby said triumphantly.

A shadow appeared on the other side of the ice and they heard a grinding noise. Scott caught his breath and rubbed the side of his face absentmindedly, "How are we going to stop him?"

No one knew and Storm flinched at the grinding noise, "We can't kill him." She bit her lip.

"Do you think you could stop him?" Hank turned to Storm. "Hit him with lightning. His body is a great conductor."

"We'll need to go outside. I can't create lightning in here," Storm turned and began to run again. They were near the kitchen and that room had a door to the outside.

Using her powers, she created a storm so it would be ready by the time that got there. Warren flew past her again, "Storm! He's coming!"

"How do you know?" She yelled back.

"I went back. He took a different route," Warren hovered a little so she could catch up.

"We're almost there," Scott said in relief. He ran a little harder to get ahead of Storm. He destroyed the door so they didn't have to slow down and open it. "Where should we stake out?" Bobby inquired.

"Let's go on the terrace! There's only one way he can get to us," Warren shouted and flew ahead. He landed right on the railing of terrace and became a look out as everyone else staggered onto it.

A few minutes later, they saw Logan jump through one of the glass windows. He turned in their direction and crouched. His claws extended and charged forward. Scott looked at Storm, "Do it!" Storm felt herself falter. "Come on Storm! Do it now before he's on top of us," Scott shouted. Storm cried out and closed her eyes, letting the lightning escape its containment in the sky.

"You got him!" Bobby said excitedly after the bolt. Storm opened her eyes. Logan was unconscious and his body was twisted crookedly on the ground. The world around them seemed to shatter and they were back in the trees near Alkali Lake.

"We passed the test," Hank breathed.

"But at a cost," Storm added sadly. "Jason's making us attack one of our team. I don't know how much of this I can take before I lose it."


	11. I'm Claustrophobic

"Storm, I want you to explain everything to Logan when he wakes up and watch over the jet," Scott instructed and Storm nodded. She glanced down at Logan and then watched the team leave her and continue their way for the dam.

Storm knelt over Logan's head and adjusted it on the ground and put him in a position that was more comfortable than one he was in when he fell. Storm even tried to drag him back to the jet, but that seemed to be impossible. She would have to wait for him to wake.

"Thanks."

She looked down excitedly and Logan squinted back up at her. She gripped his arm tightly and helped him get to his feet. "I don't know why you're saying thanks," Storm sighed.

Logan looked around, "Where'd they go?"

"They're off to go and get Jason," She shrugged. Storm suddenly felt upset and tears began to run down her cheeks. "Ah, 'Ro," Logan moaned. "You're freaking out over nothing, nothing!"

She looked at him angrily, "Nothing? Logan, I just hit you with lightning. I'd think you'd be a little upset."

Logan hesitated then pulled her into his arms, "I'm…" He winced, "I'm grateful. You were able to stop Jason. I could have killed you."

Storm took a shaky breath and nodded, "I just- I was so afraid that I would kill you. I can't handle anymore deaths right now." Logan raised her head slowly with his thumb, "Let's go and catch up to Scott."

"I'm supposed to watch the jet," Storm interrupted. She didn't want to mention that she was also watching him. He wasn't the type that appreciated anything like that. Logan looked at her disbelievingly, "Since when does the jet needed to be watched?"

Storm looked at the dam, "You know what, go on ahead, I'll stay by the jet." Logan grabbed her hand and began to pull her, but she struggled. He stopped and stared at her, "What's gotten into you?"

"Logan…" Storm closed her eyes and sighed, "There's something I got to tell you." She didn't want to, it had been her secret since she could remember. "I'm claustrophobic."

"You're what?" Logan blinked.

"I'm claustrophobic. Please tell me that you know what that means," Storm begged.

"Well yeah, I know what it means," Logan put a hand underneath her chin. "I promise, you'll be okay."

"Okay," Storm whispered and slowly nodded her head. She was reluctant, but she knew that she needed to toughen up. She needed to be there for her team. Logan went first and entered the dark corridors. Storm slowly followed and felt the darkness closing in on her. Her breathing became fast and ragged. She felt Logan's fingers intertwine with hers and he squeezed reassuringly. "It'll be okay 'Ro," He said quietly. Storm inhaled loudly and swallowed.

Logan led her through the hallways, stopping every so often to sniff the team out. It soon got to the point that they heard them clearly shouting to each other. Logan let go of her and charged ahead and Storm ran after him. The team was dodging blasts and she thought back to the simulator they had put their young X men in before everyone died.

"Damn robots," Logan growled and his claws slowly came forth. He crouched low and sneaked his way to the robot's foot. With one swipe, the foot was ripped off and the robot went tumbling to the ground, crashing machinery in the process. Everyone stopped and stared in shock as Logan straightened himself and walked casually over to them.

"Hey Cyke," Logan said cheerfully. Storm came out from the shadows and walked over.

"Storm, I thought I told you to watch him!" Scott groaned. "He shouldn't be here."

"I can take care of myself thank you very much," Logan scoffed. He sniffed the air and cocked his head, "Jason isn't far away."

"How are we going to kill him anyway?" Warren asked.

Logan smirked, "Leave the asshole to me." He raised his claws in front of his face and began to jog through the area. Scott turned to Storm in exasperation, "I can't believe he came in here. It's endangering us all."

"He's confident that he'll be okay," Storm replied.

"Yeah well, he needs to learn how to follow orders," Scott raised an eyebrow. Storm knew he had figured out that she hadn't done anything to stop him. They all jumped when a scream shattered the silence and a vibration thundered around them. The dam became silent again and they all exchanged glances.

"Didn't even have a chance," Logan said triumphantly as he came back up to them. The shallow light bounced off his ragged face and Storm could see the glint of the Wolverine inside him. He raised his bloody claws and they sheathed back into his forearms. "Let's get the hell outta here," He complained and began to leave them again.

"Logan, could you stick with us? Gees, it's like we need to put a leash on you or something," Scott shouted and they began to make their way for the exit.

"If I would have known that Wolverine was going to get all the credit, I wouldn't have come," Bobby sighed playfully. Storm laughed at his rude teasing, "Behave yourself Bobby. You've done enough for today."

The ride home was longer than the ride there. Storm contemplated the effects Jason had on Logan and how they would have ended up dead if she hadn't shocked him. It still bothered her. She never liked to go against one of her friends, a close one at that. She wouldn't call Logan a 'boyfriend', but they had a growing relationship. Now, however, Storm was wondering if she was the right person for the untamed man.


	12. A New Ally

Logan hid in the doorway and studied Storm intently. She was busy grading papers from her World History class. It had been only yesterday when Logan's mind had been controlled by Jason Stryker, but life seemed to be normal again, if their lives were considered normal. Scott continued to rant about the Sentinels and how there had to be more if they had seen one. They also had to deal with the new Magneto threat. Poor Marie had stumbled into Xavier's old office (now Storm's) and created ice before their eyes just this morning.

If her cure had died, Magneto's had died. Logan grimaced; he had thought that they were done with the Brotherhood. He shoved an unlit cigar between his lips and slowly made his way to one of the big leather chairs in front of the desk. Storm looked up from her paper work and watched him warily. "Now what Logan?" She leaned back into the chair.

Logan also slumped in the old leather and lit his cigar to Storm's disgust. "You know that you're smoking is off limits in the school grounds," She scolded. Logan sighed, he only did it to see how angry she was; apparently she was angry. He casually put it out in his palm, clenching his teeth at the burning sensation. With another sigh, he put the unlit cigar back in his mouth.

"What is your problem lately?" Logan demanded as he pulled the cigar out of his mouth and twirled it in his fingers. Storm blinked back at him and frowned. "I don't have a problem," She said quickly. Logan rolled his eyes, unconvinced.

Storm shook her head and put a hand to the back of her neck, rubbing a kink out of it. Logan noticed, "You work too hard."

"I'm the only one that seems to care about the children's education in this place," Storm snapped. Logan crinkled up his nose, "Oh ouch."

He wanted her, he wanted her badly. Logan had been thinking hard about her and he knew that he needed her with him. She was bright, cunning, and independent. Logan also respected her because she wasn't afraid of him. All women seemed unsure around him because the way he acted and how he looked. "I care," He said finally, trying to cool her down. She had all her nerves in a jumble and he was trying to relieve some stress by letting her take it out on him. He could handle it.

"You teach gym. That's something entirely different," Storm grumbled, dropping her red pen, hard, against the desk. Logan watched the pen roll off the side of the desk and bounce on the floor. Storm made no move to pick it up and looked at it angrily.

"I teach combat and defense skills, they'll need it," Logan corrected.

"Not if they want to become doctors or lawyers," Storm argued back. Logan didn't see her point, then again, that's all he knew, was fight.

"If they want to become X men-," Logan began, but Storm interrupted him. "They shouldn't become X men, especially when we are forced to fight one of our own and none of us can stop it," She shouted.

"THAT'S bothering you?" Logan looked at her in amazement. "I told you to forget that."

Storm stubbornly shook her head, "How can I? You couldn't see the expression on you face."

"It probably had I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass all over it," Logan smirked. Storm laughed and Logan chuckled with her. He had finally entered the right code to bring her out of her mood.

"Logan, what's between us?" She asked suddenly. Logan's eyebrow rose, "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean," Storm said. He did know what she meant. She wanted to know about the relationship between them. Here was the damn feeling discussion Logan had been dreading ever since Alcatraz.

Instead of answering her with words, Logan got up and walked carefully around her chair. Storm slowly turned her head to watch him, waiting for an answer. He inched one hand down to the base of her neck and leaned down to the other side of her neck and kissed it gently. He felt Storm shiver at the touch and he did it again, hoping that got the answer through. Logan was reluctant to speak his feelings out loud.

"You work too much," He said quietly, keeping his face close to hers. Storm felt his breath tickle her neck and it gave her Goosebumps. Logan raised his head quickly and stood so he was leaning against the chair. There was a hard knock on the door and Storm smiled at him.

"Heightened senses," Logan shrugged. Storm shook her head in exasperation, "Come in."

Scott nearly pushed the door down and he ran to the desk, "Mystique's at the front door. She wants in."

"She wants what?" Logan snarled and he marched past them. Storm exchanged looks with Scott and ran after him. "Logan, I think you're overreacting," Storm said.

"Overreacting?" Logan's voice grew harsh, "I've fought her, stabbed her, and she tried to have sex with me in a God damn tent and YOU think I'm overreacting."

Storm and Scott nearly collided with each other. "What?" Scott watched Logan in shock. Logan ignored them and threw open the door. Mystique, in her blue glory, stared at him with a pack slung over one shoulder. Logan's claws in one hand came forth and he grabbed her neck with the other.

"Tell me why I shouldn't slice you right here," He snarled.

"Magneto left me for dead. I'm not going to join some man who didn't help me when I needed it," Mystique spat. "I thought this was a haven for all mutants," She sneered. "I'm glad I'm being welcomed."

"Logan, let go of her," Storm ordered. Logan's face mixed between hatred and…love? With a sigh of reluctance, he let go of Mystique's neck. He cursed under his breath and shoved past Storm and Scott.

"Welcome," Scott said simply and moved off to the side.

"You welcome me in, just like that?" Mystique sounded skeptical. Scott smiled, "Hank told us about you helping the government try and find Magneto. We know the whole thing and this school is what you said, a haven for mutants."

Mystique smiled back and took a cautious step inside. "Scott, can you take Mystique to the guest quarters please?" Storm glanced at Scott and he nodded. He took Mystique's pack from her shoulder and escorted her up to the dormitories. Many of the students that were roaming the hallways and were near the front door, stared gaping at the blue mutant with a mixture of fear and confusion.

Storm ushered the students back to their business and found Logan leaning up against the side of the steps, staring at the front door as if Magneto would appear. She stepped in front of his line of vision, "Come into my office immediately."

Logan followed her and gave a grunt when she held her office door for him. She slammed it behind herself, "What the hell were you thinking? You're not following Xavier's protocols at all. Did that metal of yours block out common sense?"

"'Ro, you don't know what's happened between us. I can't forgive what that woman did to me," Logan began to think back to that night when she had turned into Jean.

"Enlighten me," She hissed and dropped herself into her chair.

"Why should I? You'd just hate me afterwards," Logan snapped. Storm threw herself at him, forcing Logan to stagger all the way back into the sidewall. He grunted as his back hit the wall and glared at her, "Why are you so interested in this damn thing?"

"Because I don't want you to be an asshole when you're around her. Besides," She smiled softly. "It's good to get things out of your head." She grabbed his wrists and held them level with his head. With all her might she lifted them off the wall, but slammed them back down. Logan didn't even grimace at her. "What happened?" She ordered. Storm thought it was interesting; she was doing the same thing he did to her after she had followed him. Logan also got the connection and his face softened.

"'Ro, get off me," Logan complained and began to move. Storm wasn't like Logan, who had metal in his body anyway, and was pushed away. He began to head for the door, but thunder outside told him that Storm wasn't in the mood.

"Chicken shit," Storm scorned. With a growl, he spun to her and grabbed the front of her shirt to draw her close.

"You wanna know that bad, then sit down and listen!" Logan barked and pushed her into a chair. He had lost his patience with her pestering.


	13. Danger Before Dinner

"That's what Mystique did," Logan said finally. He had calmed down to the point where he had stopped his nervous pacing and was leaned up against the front of Storm's desk. She was sitting in the leather chair in front of him, her mouth open in surprise. He had told her everything that had occurred at the campsite when they joined forces with Magneto. "Now do you understand?" Logan asked hopefully and stared longingly at the door behind her. He needed a beer.

"Don't you feel better now?" Storm said gently, finally standing. "It's off your chest and you don't have to carry the burden anymore."

"I wasn't carrying the burden in the first place. YOU just wanted to hear about it so bad," Logan corrected. Storm walked in front of him and put a hand against his cheek, her fingers brushing over his sideburns. She smiled, "Liar."

Logan smirked at her, his hand slowly reaching up to play with the hair on the back of her head. He carefully pulled her head nearer and leaned in. They were seconds away from a kiss when a knock came to her door. Logan quickly withdrew and jogged to the door, opening it like nothing was going to happen. Hank was standing in the doorway with papers in his hands, "I have news."

Logan closed the door after the blue mutant and leaned against it, ready for any more intruders. Hank looked at each of them before starting. "The cure had unexpected side affects. Not only does it bring the mutants' powers back, but also the powers have been built up. Anyone who had taken the cure is now a level five mutant. This is bad, Magneto is running around out there with power that could destroy a whole city with a flick of his wrist."

"So Marie is a level five mutant?" Logan asked and began to think about the girl.

"Yes, but with it came the ability to control her powers. Her powers needed to mature enough and since of the power overload, that time has come. She can now summon any power that she has consumed over the years, your healing factor, Iceman's control of ice, and Magneto's metal control. Of course, they won't be as powerful as the mutant who has them, but just the same. Mystique can now replicate herself and her doubles can take on any form so for example, we could have twenty Wolverines running around the school."

"So she's like Multiple Man now?" Storm inquired worriedly.

Hank nodded, "More or less."

"Ah shit!" Logan cussed, his frustration rising.

"You can say that again," Hank sighed.

Logan grinned at them, "Ah-." Storm gave him a dirty look and Logan clamped his mouth shut. He returned to business, "So what can we do?"

Hank winced, "I'm not sure. Who knows what Magneto's plan is this time. It might take him a while to figure out how much power he has so we can think about it."

"Good, because I thought we were being rushed," Logan snorted. Hank gave a slight bow, "Now if you will excuse me, I'll be running some more tests. Ororo, I might go out to the capital this afternoon, but I will be back sometime tomorrow."

Storm smiled, "I'll see you later Hank." The blue mutant nodded before leaving. Logan rubbed a hand over his face, "This is nuts. When do we ever get peace?"

"We will never get peace until the world accepts us and Magneto is out of our hair," Storm replied firmly. Logan raised an eyebrow, "Do we have five minutes?"

Storm looked at the clock, ten minutes past six. Dinner was being served. "Unless you don't want to eat," Storm said suspiciously. Logan walked over to her and pulled her against him.

"Where were we?" He asked, a grin spreading over his face. Storm looked at him painfully, "There's something I have to tell you." Logan didn't let her, he pressed his lips firmly against hers, and put all the lust he had into that kiss. Storm's hands naturally went up into his hair and twirled it between her fingers. Her eyes closed, but opened and looked at the portrait of Xavier. She did a double take and wondered if she had seen right. Had there been a cocky smile across his face? Logan didn't seem to notice and continued into the kiss.

Logan was the one that pulled away, a satisfied smile on his face, "You wanted to tell me something?" Storm thought back to what she wanted to say, it wasn't important now. She shook her head, "Never mind."

"You hungry?" He asked with his head slightly angled. He sniffed the air and his noise crinkled playfully, "Scott's cooking." Storm slapped his chest, her face in fake shock. Logan looked indignant, "Well, his cooking does taste like shit! I'd rather eat my claws than eat what he cooks."

"Well then, I want to see that," Storm laughed. She poked him in the stomach and began to make her way for the kitchen. When she looked back, Logan was still standing in her office doorway. "Are you coming?" She frowned.

Logan looked longingly at the elevator to go downstairs, "I'm going to fight the Danger Room for a while. Don't save anything for me." He pressed the button. Storm looked between the elevator and the way to the kitchen. The Danger Room did sound pretty good, especially since she was stressing over the other day.

Logan walked into the waiting elevator and Storm made up her mind. Just as the elevator doors were closing, she squeezed through. "Let's kick someone's ass before dinner," She grinned and Logan chuckled.

The Danger Room was a welcoming sight and Storm shifted impatiently. "What's the bad guy for today?" She inquired. Logan came in from the control room and took off his shirt. He threw it off to the side and stretched a little.

"Sentinels," He said simply. The simulation started and the area became a mangled forest. Trees were knocked everywhere giving them good cover from the robots. She looked at Logan who was already on the move, "Well, a good defense is a good offense." Logan smirked at her and stopped.

"We're working together on this one," He said firmly. Storm was a little surprised; he always preferred to go off on his own. "You need practice," He added. Storm put her hands on her hips, but a large blast near her made her jump for cover underneath the trees.

Logan scurried underneath three trees that created a little 'haven' for a while and a big foot landed in the space between her and him. She created a storm and let the lighting run through her fingertips and onto the metal. The Sentinel wasn't expecting it and fell to the ground. Logan jumped from his hiding place and slashed at the vitals.

"Power flow weakening, calling for reinforcements," The robot said before Logan ripped the wires out of its neck.

"How many did you create for this simulation?" Storm shouted as another blast erupted near her hiding place. She noticed two yellow glowing eyes coming closer and she ran for cover in another group of fallen trees.

"Three," Logan snarled as he jumped over fallen logs with ease. Storm caught herself admiring and shook her head in frustration at herself. "That means I get one and you get one," He continued and jumped into a little hidden area amongst some bushes. Storm nodded, but he didn't notice.

The two remaining robots were spread apart and Storm noticed Logan running for the farthest. She saw her robot's searching eyes scan the ground, in search of mutants. She flew up from her hiding place and created a small twister to mess up its system. With more lighting, she made a lightning twister that shocked its entire system until it fell to the ground, twitching. Storm made shout of victory and looked over to where Logan was. He had gotten his robot onto the ground and half it's body was ripped off. He slashed at the head one more time and it literally fell off the neck.

He looked up at her, panting hard in the excitement. Storm landed near him and admired their work. "Simulation terminated," the computer's voice rang out and they were back in the round room. "You did good," Logan said and grabbed his shirt from the far side. He walked back with her for the door.

"You up to do it again?" Storm asked. Logan looked at her for a minute before grinning. "I'm up for anything darl'n, I guess that we'll have to up the difficulty," He gave her a wink before going off to the control room.

When he returned, the simulation started all over again, but this time they didn't have any breathing space. Right when it started, two robots were standing over them. "Well, I guess this is a challenge," Storm shouted as she dodged the blasts.

"I thought you would like it," Logan yelled back at her before lunging at the back of one robot. Storm ran off in the opposite direction and she could hear the robots chasing after her. She jumped/flew over a pile of trees and her foot caught. She fell inside a gap between the trees, her elbows scraping against the bark. She spun to the problem and found Logan, a finger to his mouth.

"Entering search mode," One of the robots stated and the blue scanner went over their hiding place. The robots went past them and Logan left her gaping at him. He made his way carefully towards the one that was a little behind the first. Storm watched, but then another robot walked over her hiding place. If that robot caught Logan sneaking up on the others, he would have no chance to hide.

She flew up behind this last robot and struck it with a lightning bolt before the robot saw him. The robot fell and created a vibration, forcing the other robots to turn around and find the source of the sound. "One down," Storm laughed.

Logan grinned at her and killed the one he was after. The one robot that was left wasn't paying attention to Logan like Storm was. A missile threw her back and she landed into the trees. The Danger Room was only set up for bruises and slight scratches thankfully. Storm groaned a little and gripped her side where the missile had hit. She looked at the robot that had focused its attention onto her. Logan leaped at it and destroyed before it could shoot at Storm again.

He balanced himself on it's back as it fell so he wouldn't fall. The robot itself landed right next to her, vibrating the ground. Storm sat up, still gripping her side. Logan came over, his face bright with energy and exhilaration. "You okay?" He asked, trying to catch his breath. Storm nodded, but the pain was still throbbing badly.

"Come on, I'm gonna go for the kitchen," Logan said while helping her to her feet. Storm bit back a whimper; apparently she was hurt worse than she thought.

The kitchen was deserted when they walked in and Logan went for a beer. He popped the cap and drank half in one swallow. Storm followed suite and grabbed a beer from his secret stash. Logan watched her with a grin. She went to get the bottle opener, but Logan grabbed it from her hands before she could open it. He opened it with his thumb and then handed it back to her. Storm took a sip and jumped up to sit on the counter. Logan sat next to her and leaned back on his hands.

"Just to let you know, I'm planning on getting drunk tonight," Storm laughed. Logan rose an eyebrow at her, "This I gotta see."


	14. Morning Sickness?

"I actually had pick pocketed Xavier and that's how he met me!" Storm slurred. Logan stared at the beer bottles near her. Alcohol never bothered him; he could drink and drink, and never get drunk because of his healing factor.

"Storm, I think you're done now," Logan said and tried to take away the half full beer bottle from her hand. Storm fought him and nearly fell backwards onto the countertop. Logan gave up and slid off. He put the empty bottles in the recycling bin underneath the sink and began to help Storm off. She continued to chatter while Logan led her to her room.

"'Ro, you're drunk," Logan stated, but his words went unnoticed. She was giggling like the whole world was funny. He had never seen her in such a state. "Shh," He hissed as they went through the hallways by the dorms. Logan opened her door and pushed her inside. She nearly fell again and Logan grabbed her arms so she wouldn't collapse onto the floor.

"I've never felt so alive!" She shouted and Logan shushed her again. He pulled her shoes off while she continued to talk gibberish to him. He tried to get her under the covers, but she wasn't interested. She swayed to her feet and took a few awkward steps. Logan followed her into the bathroom and then pulled her back out when she tried to go to sleep in the bathtub.

"Storm, you're delirious," Logan snorted and tried to get her in bed again. He got her near it, but before he could do anything else, she kissed him. Logan tried to pull away and get her in bed, but she bit his lower lip playfully. He managed to get away, "Okay, come on 'Ro." He wanted to just fall to the floor in laughter. She had no idea what she was doing.

With a gentle push right underneath her collarbone, he made her fall into her bed. He tucked her in while she continued to talk to him about nonsense. Logan looked down at her as her talking slowed and her eyes drooped. He kissed her on the lips softly as she began to fall asleep. He sighed and closed the door behind him, watching her disappear behind the wooden door.

Logan shook his head and stumbled his way down the hall for his own dorm. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it onto the floor as he stepped inside. Logan closed his own door and sat down on his bed. He pulled his boots off and laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. It was past midnight before Logan actually dozed off.

Someone at his door woke him up. Logan fell out of bed, and slowly got to his hands and knees, shaking the sleep away. He stood and staggered to the door. Scott was on the other end, his face red in anger. "Is Storm pregnant?" He demanded. Logan jumped to attention and scratched the back of his head.

"Why the hell do you say that?" He asked groggily.

Scott crossed his arms, "She's sick as a dog. I'm thinking morning sickness. What did you do?"

"Well, if we did do anything, I wouldn't tell you," Logan snapped. "She's not pregnant. She's feeling the side effects of too much beer," He informed the younger mutant. Logan pushed past Scott and went to Storm's door. He didn't even knock and walked right in.

"Logan! Respect her privacy for pete's sake!" Scott scolded, but he followed Logan in.

Logan found Storm leaning over the toilet, getting the alcohol out of her system. He fought down the urge to vomit and put a kind hand on Storm's back. She wiped her mouth with a damp towel and leaned back onto the edge of the bathtub. "I'm never drinking again," She croaked. Her hair was mangled from sleep and there were dark impressions underneath her eyes. Makeup was smudged on her face and she looked like something out of a horror movie.

"Scott, can you get me some Sprite?" She asked. Scott nodded and ran out. Storm groaned and clutched her stomach. "I'm never drinking again," She repeated. Logan chuckled at her and helped her to get to her feet. Just as she stood, her face contorted and Logan swore that it tinted green. She leaned over the toilet and her body got rid of more.

When she finished, Logan led her carefully back to her bed and helped her sit down. "I'm gonna get a bucket," He announced. Storm merely nodded and she burped. Logan chuckled at her. She eyed him, "You're enjoying this aren't you."

"Hell yeah," Logan snorted, a grin spreading over his face. Storm groaned and threw one of her pillows at him weakly. She fell onto her side and put another pillow over her head. Logan went down the hall into one of the closets and pulled out a small laundry bucket. He ran back to cut down time and put it by her bed. Storm waved her hand half-heartedly as a thank you, but didn't remove the pillow from her head.

Logan crawled onto the other side of the bed and collapsed onto his stomach. Just as he adjusted his weight on her bed, Storm reached for the bucket and Logan winced at the sounds. He buried his face into another pillow and waited for the noises to subside.

Scott returned with Storm's Sprite and poured it into a tall glass. He handed it to her and stared at Logan. "Is there anything else you need?" He asked politely. Storm shook her head and carefully laid down beside Logan. "Well, I-uh-, I'll be going now," Scott quickly backed out of the room, uncomfortable with idea of Logan and Storm together.

Logan rolled onto his side so he was facing the same way Storm was. "You going to be all right?" He asked. Storm turned her head feebly and shrugged. She began to inch backwards so her back was pressed against Logan's chest. Logan didn't object, feeling guilty about her being drunk.

"God, I don't feel good," Storm put a hand against her forehead. Logan wrapped a hand gently onto her side and Storm quickly pushed his hand away. He sat up worriedly, "Are you okay?" Storm shrugged again and he carefully lifted the side of her shirt. Her entire side was purple and swollen. Logan thought back to the Danger Room and he suddenly felt bad though he couldn't have done anything. He laid back down beside her and pulled the covers over both of them. Storm snuggled deeper into the curve his body created and sighed shakily.

Logan reached over her and held the glass in front of her face. Storm took a tiny sip and then lowered her head back down onto her pillow. Logan put his face gently against her neck and memorized her scent. "Take a nap," He whispered.

"I'm never drinking again," Storm mumbled and burped. Logan grinned at her and winced as she threw the covers back and rushed for the bathroom, the bucket forgotten.

"I'm never going to LET you drink again," Logan shouted at the bathroom. He heard a tired laugh and then more disgusting sounds.

When she came back out she looked even more disfigured, "You're lucky." She crawled back inside her covers. Logan moved slightly so she could get comfortable, "How's that?"

"You can drink and you'll never feel the side affects," Storm explained and Logan snorted at her idea of being lucky.

"I haven't been lucky otherwise," Logan replied, thinking about Stryker and Weapon X.

"So having me is also unlucky?" She frowned and looked at him with her eyebrows raised comically.

"I'm a really lucky guy to have a woman who drinks enough beer on her first try to get herself sick like a dog the next day," Logan teased. Storm slapped his cheek lightheartedly.

"I hate you," Storm mumbled, a soft smile on her face.

"And I hate you too," Logan smirked. He gave Storm a kiss on the forehead, "Now get some sleep before Scott has a heart attack that you're in your room flirting with me instead of resting." Storm laughed then made a contorted face. She ran for the bathroom again. Logan sighed and stared at the ceiling.


	15. Magneto

Storm slowly walked into the kitchen, ready to bolt for the bathroom if she felt her stomach turn into a whirlpool. She leaned into the doorway and burped. Logan had ordered her to clean up and meet him downstairs. Storm had managed to get dressed without hugging the toilet every five minutes.

"You feeling better?" Warren asked as he moved past her to get something from the fridge. He glanced at her, "You look better." Storm had cleaned herself up and she looked like she did every other day, but she honestly didn't feel good.

"I'm okay," Storm shrugged and sat down on one of the stools. Warren pulled out the jug of milk and poured himself a glass. Storm groaned at it and dropped her head onto the countertop.

"Sorry," Warren said quickly and finished up. He glanced sadly at Storm then left, leaving her alone. Instead of waiting for Logan, she made her way down to her office. She needed to keep her mind busy.

The class papers were a chore to grade, especially when a few didn't seem to know how to write. She glanced up when Logan opened the door. He was carrying a glass with something inside. He put it down on her desk and Storm thought it looked alive. "What's that for?" She flinched.

"My own remedy. Picked it up at some bar I was at," Logan grinned. "You don't wanna know what's in it."

Storm picked it up and hesitated. Logan nodded his head and Storm took a sip. It was sour and bitter at the same time and she swallowed it down quickly. Her taste buds were going nuts.

"It tastes and looks like shit, but hell, it works," Logan shrugged. He plopped himself into the leather chair and watched her drink some more with her face twisted in revulsion. She set the glass down when it was empty.

"Thanks, I think," Storm said and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She grinned, "I'm picking up some of your habits. Maybe we should separate for a while." Storm loved teasing him.

"I'm never letting go of you darlin'," Logan swallowed. He took the glass and began to head for the door when Scott came running in and fell into Logan. Storm jumped to her feet in surprise and Logan grunted.

"Storm! Mystique has news of Magneto's whereabouts. Come on," He turned and ran back out. Logan looked at Storm then ran off. She followed them into one of the family rooms. Mystique was there, sitting in the large couch with Hank. Logan went around the back and sat down on the little edge by the window. Storm sat on the other side of Hank and waited for the news.

"Magneto is going after Juggernaut. After the fight on Alcatraz, Juggernaut was taken into a highly guarded prison along with Multiple Man. He's off to rescue them," Mystique informed them all.

"And how do you know this?" Logan growled, his voice revealing his distrust. Mystique turned into Wolverine and began to mock him. Logan released his claws and advanced one step. Mystique frowned and changed back into herself.

"I have my ways," She said simply. Logan grumbled about Mystique being mysterious under Xavier's roof then kept quiet.

"What should we do?" Warren sighed. He was in one of the corners, keeping to himself.

"We're gonna have to stop him," Bobby groaned from his position in the doorway. Rogue came up behind him and put a bare reassuring hand in his. Logan raised an eyebrow, but kept quiet. "Which is going to be nearly impossible," He added.

"We will do our best, don't give up hope Bobby," Storm said reassuringly.

"We're going to die," Bobby moaned.

Storm got up and marched over to Bobby. She slapped the side of his head, "We fought him before, and we can do it again."

"Ouch! Hey Logan, tell your girlfriend to stop hitting guys," Bobby laughed. Logan's eyes rose to look between Storm and Bobby. "Storm's your teacher," He said gruffly.

"So? She's not my mother," Bobby mumbled.

"No, she's not," Logan agreed and his gaze went to Storm. It was piercing and full of fight so Storm allowed the argument to slide.

"We have two mutants that are at level five, Rogue and me," Mystique said suddenly.

Logan began to walk for the door, "Well then let's go kick Magneto's ass."

"But we don't have a plan," Hank objected. Logan stopped halfway for the door and looked back at them all. With a grumble, he went back to his window.

"Does anyone have any ideas?" Scott said glumly.

"I do," Warren said quietly. He stepped forward from his corner, "I can get us in. I have big connections. We can defend Juggernaut from inside the prison."

"What's this place like anyway?" Rogue piped up.

"It's a prison for mutants that they built after the fight on Alcatraz. They keep the mutants that survived Jean's wrath in there," Warren explained slowly. Logan noticed Scott's jaw tighten at Jean's name and the whole room seemed to become awfully quiet.

Hank nodded, "I can add onto that." He turned to Storm; "You could create a storm that would help us keep Magneto from getting in there and slow him down. It could ravage outside while we wait for him inside. Logan, you will be outside tracking him. We'll keep in touch with the communication devices. Warren, I'd like you to be our scout in the air. You'll be able to notice any unlicensed aircraft. The rest of us are waiting for Magneto inside."

"Okay, my claws itch, let's get the hell outta here." The tips of Logan's claws became visible for a brief second as if to verify his story and then headed for downstairs. Storm rolled her eyes at him and went to go change into an x-suite.

"We have the okay to land on the roof," Warren informed them as Storm and Scott piloted the jet. They landed it with care and the jet jolted as it settled.

They all walked out and Storm examined the surrounding area. It looked just like a regular prison from the outside with its tall cement walls and guarded gates. Behind her, Warren took flight and began his patrol.

Storm went to the edge and looked down, it was a good drop. Logan came up beside her and winced, "Great, no cover." The whole yard was bare. The only plant life was outside the cement walls; otherwise Logan would be walking around in clear sight.

"You will be all right," Storm said hopefully. Logan grinned at her, "Haven't I always?" He gave her a wink before jumping over the side, his claws slowing his fall down. He landed on his feet and ran for the gate.

"Storm, it's time," Scott said gravely. She sighed and summoned a large downpour that had them drenched in seconds. The late afternoon sun disappeared, leaving them in semidarkness. Fog swiftly covered the ground, enveloping the small form of Logan in gray. The whole world was barely recognizable when Storm was finished. She had made sure that it seemed like it was nature's doing and not hers; then briskly walked for the stairs that would lead them to the inside of the building.

Logan cocked his head slightly, examining the area around him. His vision was nearly useless, but his hearing and sense of smell replaced his disability of sight. Everything was quiet; the guards were informed about the plan and had been told to keep silent for Logan. The gate guard was watching him with slight fascination from the safety of his booth.

From above, there was a slight whooshing sound as Warren flew by. To a regular person's hearing, the sound would go undetected, but Logan heard it clear as day. He looked up, but the mutant was shrouded in fog and clouds. A quiet rustle outside the large cement walls made Logan instantly go into stealth mode.

**Logan, can you hear me?** Scott's voice fizzled in Logan's earpiece.

"Not now Cyk," Logan said calmly. He swiftly moved ahead, ignoring the pestering questions Scott was asking him.

The noise of ruffling grass was getting louder and it became easier to track. Logan was walking blind and he feared that he would be walking straight into Magneto. The metal controlling mutant could have killed him three times, but never did. Logan had a strong feeling that this time, he wouldn't be that lucky. He had helped turn Magneto into a non-mutant and everyone knew how Magneto thought about that.

The rustling continued. It wasn't anything like a small rabbit would make so Logan knew that he wasn't being fooled. He squatted and let his claws come out carefully so the metallic ring they let loose was muffled.

With a guttural growl, he lunged forward into the fog and landed onto the source. The smell of hot blood filled his nostrils and he entered a berserker fury, letting the anger that had been built up out on the man that had caused him so much pain.

**Logan, what's going on?** Hank demanded. Apparently the scientist had taken over for Scott. Logan looked at the bloody body underneath him and growled one more time. He slashed at the dead body and marched off.

"It was a damn deer," He groaned.

**Better hope that Magneto doesn't find it. If he does we are screwed, Logan,** Scott lectured.

"I know," Logan snapped back. He was fuming that he had been mistaken.

"Is the Wolverine hunting?" A smooth voice taunted and it wasn't from Logan's earpiece. He knew who it was and spun. If he was going to die, he was going to die fighting.

"Come and get it," Logan snarled, his claws still dripping with blood. His face was also splattered and his eyes flashed with the feral rage inside him.

Magneto came into view. "Do you even think you have a chance?" He chuckled. Logan felt Magneto grab him by his metal, hoisting him up in the air. Logan heard, rather than felt something snap inside him and he howled at the pain it brought.

"Where are the others?" Magneto asked while sending Logan into the cement wall.

"Like I'd tell you," Logan sneered, his voice strained from the pressure and ever-present pain from his lower leg.

"I would spare your life if you do," Magneto continued.

"No you wouldn't," Logan hissed as he went face first into the ground, getting a mouthful of grass in the process.

"Now why do you say that?" Magneto raised an eyebrow.

"Because I wouldn't," Logan spat. Magneto frowned at him, but before the old mutant could do anymore damage, dozens of Wolverines came running up to them. Each of them was in battle mode with claws extended.

"More of you?" Magneto chuckled as if he knew the prank. "I guess I'll have to kill you all."

To Logan's surprise, dozens of the other X men members came up, each ready to attack. Magneto was also startled and he suddenly became uncertain. There was a bright flash of lightning directly in front of Magneto and Logan felt Magneto's hold lift, making him crumple to the ground.

Logan was lifted again and he clenched his teeth, waiting for more pain. All the duplicates suddenly charged for Magneto and Logan was taken away from the fray. He was placed carefully back onto the ground in front of his teammates who were actually behind the cement wall. Rogue lowered her hand as he touched ground and knelt beside him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, what happened back there?" He asked. Mystique came up in front of the rest and waved lightly. Her yellow eyes became distant and she looked off to where the battle was going on, "Magneto is retreating."

"Let's get out of here," Warren said as he landed. "I saw the battle and we are winning. We can go home again, everyone is safe in their cells and Magneto failed."

"He will try again," Storm told him and Warren frowned. Hank began to make his way back for the jet and everyone followed without a glance back. Logan looked down at his leg; he could feel the two pieces moving around every time he tried to stand. With a groan, he managed to stand while favoring his left leg. He had never experienced so much pain, well, from what he remembered. Logan didn't like the idea of being helpless and winced as he tried to take a step.

Storm looked at each of her fellow teammates; they had defeated Magneto for a while. She suddenly noticed that Logan wasn't with them and she looked back. He was standing, but he was favoring his leg. She was turning back when she watched him as his knees buckled, staring at her with something that she had never seen in his eyes before, helplessness.

She ran to him and knelt down beside him. His breathing was fast and irregular, his eyes hazed over in pain. "Logan, what's wrong?" She demanded while putting a hand in the middle of his chest to hold his torso up. The rest of the team surrounded them, all with worried faces.

"Magneto," Logan panted. Storm watched in horror as he closed his eyes, his features twitching as another wave of pain coursed through him. "Stay with me Logan!" Storm shouted and gasped as Logan's upper body leaned into her hand, forcing her to lose her hold. He collapsed in front of her, his body shaking at the throbbing. She rolled him over onto his back and looked down his body for any signs of wounds.

"It must be internal," Hank said as he crouched on the other side of Logan. Storm looked up at the blue mutant.

"Magneto's more powerful than before. Who knows what he could have done to Logan before we got to him," Scott said quietly.

"Let's get him to the infirmary at the mansion," Hank said while trying to lift Logan's limp body. Mystique turned into a couple of unknown men and helped Hank carry Logan to the jet. Storm slowly followed and thought about the expression on Logan's face. He had never been helpless and it frightened her to think of him being helpless. Though, Logan had helped her when she had felt helpless after the fight on Alcatraz, now it was her turn to do the same for him.


	16. The Infirmary

The lights were comfortably dim when Logan opened his eyes. He first noticed the boring ceiling of the infirmary and then began to take in his surroundings. He was in one of the beds with an IV connected to his arm. His leg was heavily bandaged underneath the sheet. Logan felt no clothes on him whatsoever, but he didn't care at this moment in life. He tried to look around some more, but his eyelids were extremely heavy. The rhythmic beep of the heart monitor was the only sound as far as he knew when he closed his eyes and reopened them. Logan smelled pure oxygen and slowly reached up and felt the tubes running along each side of his face. His arm felt like dead weight and he let it fall back down to his side.

The sliding door opened and he heard soft footsteps go to the far table in the room and do something there. Then the person came to him. Logan opened his eyes and noticed blue, Hank. He struggled to stay awake as the blue mutant injected something into the IV. "Take it easy Logan," Hank said and Logan felt himself dropping off. His mind made the connection of being tired and whatever Hank was putting in the IV and he made a sorry excuse of a growl. There was a soft pat on his bare shoulder before the footsteps faded and Logan fell back into the welcoming darkness.

When Logan awoke again, he felt the same heavy tiredness as before, but this time, pain accompanied it. It wasn't as potent as it was before when he tried fighting Magneto, but it was still there. Even without opening his eyes, he felt someone's presence in the room. His eyes burned when they got hit with air, but he wanted to stay awake. "Good Afternoon," Hank said with his glasses near the tip of his nose. He was reading some paperwork in his hands at the foot of Logan's bed.

"What happened?" Logan croaked, his voice didn't sound like his and it hurt to talk, but he wanted to know. Just then, the door opened and Storm slowly walked in, her eyes bloodshot, but otherwise, seemed fine. Hank looked at Logan then to Storm who was getting closer to the bed.

"If you will excuse me, I have some unfinished business to attend to," He said suddenly to Storm and walked out with a last glance at Logan.

Storm came up to the edge of the bed and looked down at Logan's face so he wouldn't have to turn his head to see her, "Hey." Logan grunted in return and closed his eyes to stop the burning. He felt like he was wounded everywhere, including his head which throbbed with a brain sloshing headache.

"You've been out for a while. I was worried," Storm's voice caught and Logan resumed looking at her. He didn't have the strength to open his eyes all the way so they were tiny slits. She didn't seem to mind and put a gentle hand against the side of his head, her fingers pressed against the back of his head that was resting on the pillow.

"Don't leave me Logan," She said suddenly. Logan inhaled deeply, the air crackling as it passed through his throat. Her other hand slipped into his hand seemed to hold on like her life depended on it.

"I won't," He whispered hoarsely. He squeezed her hand tightly before letting his grip loosen all the way. Storm looked down at his hand then back at his face, the gentle touch on his face leaving. Logan noticed a few tearstains, but they were a few hours old and he didn't smell any new tears arriving. She rubbed her thumb against his and smiled softly, "Get some rest."

Logan burned the rest of his energy by tightening his hold on Storm's hand when she stood, "Tell me what's going on." He arched his back a little to adjust in the bed and waited for an answer.

"Magneto broke your leg in two. Hank had to reattach it which was a little difficult since your healing factor seemed to heal every little thing he did in seconds," Storm paused as if she was undecided about something.

"Don't leave anything out 'Ro," Logan whispered pleadingly.

"He had to use acid to keep your healing factor at bay. Your body wouldn't heal itself until the bones were realigned. Your ademantium in that area is cracked though and that's what's going to bother you for a while until your body fixes it itself. It's going to be like if someone broke their leg and they get it in a cast and everything. Hank says that the crack needs scar tissue over it before you'll be able to walk right again," Storm said. Now there were tears streaking her face and Logan frowned. "I was so worried Logan. I thought we would lose you like we did everyone else," She whimpered.

Logan coughed, "Can't get rid of me that easily." She smiled at his teasing and nodded.

"I need to get back to work. You have no idea how hard it is to replace you," She laughed quietly. Logan grinned slightly at her. "Get some rest. I'll be back as soon as I can," She kissed the middle of his forehead before walking out. Logan watched her go and noticed Hank walk in just as she walked out.

"Are you hungry?" Hank asked and checked the IV bag. Logan shook his head and winced when he tried to get more comfortable. Hank patted Logan's arm, "Get some rest, you need it." Logan closed his eyes and listened to the noises around him; the dripping of a leaky faucet, the beeping of the heart monitor, and the occasional footsteps outside the room. Soon, however, his mind withdrew and the noises began to fade as he slipped into the never-ending darkness.

Storm stared out the window behind her desk. The sun shinned off the wet leaves and she felt warm for a while as she stood in the sun's rays. She had been depressed for the past two days ever since they defended Juggernaut. Today, though, Hank had told her that Logan was slowly waking, giving her hope.

"I was getting worried that it we were going to have a flooded basement," Scott said as he came up to her. Storm didn't glance at him and watched the children celebrating that it wasn't raining outside. "I hear animal boy is getting better," He chuckled.

"He's sleeping now," Storm said quietly as if Logan was in the same room. Scott glanced at her, "I know." He put a kind arm over her shoulders to comfort her, but Storm didn't want to be comforted.

"I'm going downstairs," She said quickly and headed for the door. Scott jogged until he was walking beside her.

"You've barely left his side for ten minutes," Scott complained. Storm didn't slow down and stepped into the elevator. Scott followed, "You need to eat and sleep. He will bounce back even if you're not there."

"You're worrying too much about me," Storm sighed and left the elevator once the doors opened. Scott didn't follow her this time and went back upstairs. Her high heels clipped as she walked briskly down the long hallway to the infirmary. The blue door opened at her presence and her eyes fell on Logan. She tiptoed over to his side so her heels wouldn't wake him.

He was sleeping deeply, mostly because Hank kept him drugged. She touched his hand and slowly intertwined her fingers with his while sitting down on the chair Hank had set up for her near the side of the bed. She studied his face, and noticed that he was the most peaceful person she had ever seen. She rubbed her eyes absentmindedly and yawned. She was getting tired and without truly knowing, her head lowered onto the edge of the bed near Logan's legs and her eyes stayed closed.


	17. Up and Moving

Logan woke again from the pain. The sleeping pill was wearing off quickly and he tried to force himself awake. He shifted restlessly and when he moved his right leg, he bumped into something. His eyes shot open and he looked down the side of the bed and saw Storm asleep. Hank's furry face leaned over the top of Logan's head with a grin. "You want to sit up?" He whispered. Logan frowned at him as if the question had an obvious answer. Hank must have figured it out because he raised the top part of the bed with one hand and he pulled the oxygen away from Logan's face with the other.

"I'll get you something to eat," Hank said quietly and walked out of the room. Logan scratched his head and saw his leg for the first time. It was propped up in a sling and wrapped up tightly. The sheet laid over his upper leg area so his… dignity- was covered. The leg Storm was lying near was covered naturally with the sheet and Logan winced when he tried to move. His right knee slammed into Storm's head and he rolled his eyes at himself. She quickly sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"You're awake," She smiled and Logan shrugged. "I'm glad you made it." Logan's arm snapped out and grabbed her jaw line firmly. He pulled her head close, forcing her awkwardly out of the chair. His lips slammed into hers with force and when he pulled away, she was staring at him in shock.

Just then Hank came back with a tray of food, "Okay, dinner is served." He said cheerfully. Logan looked at him, "I don't want to eat fur ball, I want to stand." Hank paused and eyed him suspiciously.

"You will take it easy?" He frowned. Logan was about to say something when Storm slapped a hand over his mouth, "I'll watch him." Hank shrugged and put the tray down on the nearest table. Logan watched Storm go outside the room.

Hank grabbed a pile of clothes and put them on the end of the bed and took Logan's leg out of its sling. He was about to help Logan get dressed, but Logan grabbed his hand in a death-threatening grip. Hank frowned, but left the room.

Storm leaned back against the opposite wall of the door and listened to Hank. "I don't believe him! He doesn't like anyone's help does he?" Hank shouted.

"He's independent," Storm said gently.

"He's stubborn," Hank corrected.

"He's been alone from the time he can remember. Old habits don't die down. I don't think what he's doing is a good idea, but I just want to remind you-."

"Yeah, I get it," Hank waved a hand.

The door opened and Logan came out, fully dressed and leaning on a crutch. "Okay," Storm stepped forward. "Let's put you somewhere that will keep you off that leg until your healing factor fixes you up." Logan opened his mouth to object, but Storm glared at him and he closed it.

As they walked away, Storm watched him carefully. He was favoring it, but not that badly. Hank had told her that the bone had healed together again and it was just the metal that would give him problems for a while as it rubbed.

Storm was a little surprised that Magneto was able to bend the ademantium, but Hank had mentioned that there had been a flaw in the metal. It must have happened while it was being applied. Now, the jagged ends were what gave Logan problems.

She took him into a family room and helped him prop his leg up on a little footrest. She felt his piercing gaze on her as she moved around to get him comfortable. "Do you need anything else?" She asked politely.

"Don't baby me, Storm," Logan growled.

Storm frowned, "I'm not. If I find out that you've moved from that spot, I'm gonna zap you in the ass."

Logan chuckled and watched her leave. A few of the younger mutants, around five, slowly walked in. Xavier had brought them when their mutations manifested at an early age. They all came around Logan, cautiously and sat down near him.

"What?" Logan sighed as they all stared at him with big eyes.

"We wanted to watch TV," the oldest, Tim, said hopefully. Logan blinked and handed the kid the remote. They quickly got settled around Logan on the couch and on the floor. They were aware about his leg and avoided that area as best as they could.

Tim turned on a movie Logan didn't know. They all seemed to agree about it and listened intently. Logan began to doze off when he felt someone little crawl into his lap/stomach since he was leaned back into the couch. He opened his eyes and saw a little girl, Carrie, curling up with her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry Mr. Logan," Tim said quickly and began to reach for Carrie. "I guess she didn't like the wolf," He explained.

"It was scary!" she shouted at Tim and buried her face into Logan's shirt. Tim tried to grab her, but Logan stopped him.

"She's fine Tim and it's Logan, not Mr. Logan," He said gently and wrapped an arm behind Carrie's back. She was curled up on her side and clutched Logan's shirt tightly as she continued to watch the movie.

Logan looked over when someone else entered the room. Storm was smiling at the children and had a tray with a steaming bowl. She picked her way around the students and placed the tray on the couch by Logan's side.

"I'm not sick," Logan said referring to a bowl of soup.

"I know, but Rogue felt bad and made some for you anyway," Storm winked. "I need to go, you'll be all right here?"

"I'll be fine 'Ro," Logan nodded his head. Storm turned and walked out.

"Okay Carrie, Mr.- I mean- Logan needs his lap now," Tim told her. Carrie's lower lip jutted out as she slid off Logan's lap and landed between his body and arm.

Logan took the soup and put the bowl on his stomach. Carrie was still clutching the side of his shirt to the point where her knuckles were white. Logan noticed the 'wolf' that Carrie was so afraid of and she cowered into him. "Change the channel," Logan ordered, his face set in a scowl. Tim looked at him with question marks. "I don't like it," Logan snarled and Tim quickly changed the channel to a cartoon. Carrie's grip lessened and she giggled at a stupid animated rabbit.

"Wanna watch that?" He asked, a tinge of fear in his voice that Logan would snap at him.

"That's perfect," Logan smirked as Carrie giggled harder and slowly came out of her hiding place. He stared at the soup and slowly ate it while listening to the laughter of the children as they watched the show.

A few shows later and Storm returned. She stared at the students with a grin, "Okay, time for bed. It's past your bed time." They all groaned, but obeyed. Each of them said good night to the two teachers and went upstairs. Storm watched them leave and sat down next to Logan. He wrapped an arm over her shoulders while she changed the channel to the news.

"I didn't know that you liked children," She teased. Logan snorted.

"Their rugrats," Logan whispered. Storm laughed at shook her head in exasperation. She patted his arm, "You should get some more rest."

"I've slept enough, don't worry about me," Logan said.

**A/N: I know this chapter was short, but I've been dealing with some family problems lately and can never seem to find the time to write long chapters. The next one will be longer, I promise. I want to say thank you to all who have given me these great reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying 'Starting Anew'. The next chapter will come soon!**


	18. Assumptions

**A/N: Okay, here's the new chapter. This one is longer and I hope everyone likes it. It didn't take me as long as I thought. Too hard to put down! Well, on with the story!**

Logan walked through the sunlit hallways. It was Saturday and many of the students were off visiting their parents or just out. He didn't need the crutch anymore; his healing factor took care of the problem. Storm was off with Scott picking up groceries and a few other odds and ends.

Mystique came around the corner and made her way to him. Logan stopped in the middle of the hallway and watched her approach. He tolerated her presence at the school, but his hatred for her ran deep. She came up and stood in front of him, one hand planted on her hip and leaning most of her weight on one leg. Her gold eyes flashed, as she looked him up and down, her eyes landing on his abs underneath his tight shirt.

"What the hell do you want?" Logan snarled and tried to move past her, but she stepped back in front of him.

"Did you ever think about the offer I made at the lake?" She asked smoothly. Logan growled deeply, his face set in a glare. Mystique didn't pay it any mind and placed her hands against his chest. Logan didn't move and waited for her to make a mistake so he could slice her right then and there.

"Does Magneto know you're here?" Logan demanded suddenly. Mystique shook her head, but continued to have a seductive smile on her face. Logan wanted to wipe it off.

"Scott, get some of the-," Storm said as she walked in and dropped the bag she had in her hand when she noticed Logan. Her mouth dropped as she looked at Mystique then back to him. Logan quickly pushed Mystique away.

"'Ro, its not-."

Storm's jaw clenched tightly and she glared at him, "Don't give me bullshit Logan. I can see what it was." She picked up the bag of groceries she had dropped and moved past them, not looking at Logan. He noticed a smirk on Mystique's face when he walked past her.

"Storm, this is not bullshit," Logan said hastily. Storm spun to him, "Then what is it? I should have known that you would do something like this. It sounds like you! When Jean died and you suddenly came to me, I thought nothing of it. Scott was right; you're just filing through the women in this place."

Logan's anger rose, "If I remember correctly, it was YOU that came to me. If we're going to pick each other apart, then Storm, go take a long walk off a short pier."

"I can't believe I fell for you! What did I see?" Storm shouted, more to herself.

"I don't know what I saw," Logan snorted loudly. "Because all I see now is a stubborn bitch!" He shouted. They had made it to the kitchen and Storm was almost throwing things into the fridge as she marched back and forth between the fridge and grocery bag. Scott came in slowly and went to the other side of the island. He watched them snap back and forth.

"Logan," Storm yelled and looked at him. "Get the hell out of my life! You're nothing but an animal that only cares about himself."

She hit the right nerve and Logan felt the soft spot he had for Storm disappear. He instantly hardened and his eyes glowed with his feral rage as the Wolverine fought in its cage. All that Xavier had taught him, to control the animal inside and stop being a loner, seemed to shatter right before his eyes.

"I will get the hell out of your life, if you want to call it one," Logan snarled. He turned and marched out of the room.

"Mystique's been hitting on him ever since Lady Liberty," Scott said quietly from his position behind Storm.

"You're not helping any," Storm snapped. Logan grumbled as he made it for the door, tuning out Storm's voice. That woman drove him insane. It was time to leave and go away, anywhere but here. Logan didn't even pack and ran out of the door and headed for the trees behind the mansion.

His animal instincts were kicking in; the Wolverine had gotten out and was now shredding Logan apart from the inside. The small pond farther into the trees gave him a safe place to calm down. Some of the students used to sometimes come her to fish when they had free time. Logan sat down on a boulder and stared at the water.

Mystique wanted that to happen, he was sure of it. It bothered him, but for some odd reason, he felt like he didn't care. He didn't care about the X Men, he didn't care about Storm, and he didn't even care about Rogue. Logan growled and began to wander farther into the trees. He wanted out, as far away as he could get for the night. He sniffed the air and caught the scent of a deer. The Wolverine inside him began to take charge and he followed the scent to shed some blood.

Storm was pacing, "I can't believe him, I can't believe myself!" Scott watched her warily. She had been talking to him about it even though he was right there.

"Are you sure you didn't make some assumptions?" He asked. Storm stopped and looked at him.

"I might have made some assumptions Scott, but he didn't have to scream at me," She said sternly. Scott put his face into his hands.

"I don't understand love quarrels. Jean and I had a few. Ororo, when you look back at this time, you're going to wonder why the hell you did this or that," He sighed.

"What should I do Scott? I told him to get out of my life, and knowing Logan, he'll probably do it. It's just that, when I saw Mystique's face, I knew," Storm sat down after she got a beer. Scott frowned when she opened it.

Mystique came in and leisurely took a box of crackers out of the cabinet. Storm's anger began to arise again. Mystique was the one that made them fight over something that didn't even happen and now they were out of each other's lives. "I wouldn't show your face in front of me, if I were you," Storm said angrily.

Mystique paused, "Your not me."

Scott suddenly stood, "Listen Mystique, I don't give a shit about you, especially since you are trying to separate the team. If I even hear a word about you with Magneto, I swear, I let Wolverine tie you down and slice you to kingdom come and trust me, Wolverine isn't one to taunt." Storm gaped at Scott.

Mystique's eyes flashed, "Storm shouldn't get him so easily. Since Jean Grey is gone, someone else will have to make it more of a challenge. Besides, Logan prefers women that he can get into bed, not flirt with. I don't think Ororo Munro is his type."

Storm glared at Mystique as the blue mutant walked out. A storm began to ravage outside, as she got angrier. Scott glanced out the window and then returned his attention to Storm. "Think about Logan Storm. He's out there somewhere. I don't want him to get struck by lightning," He said gently. The raging storm died slowly and Storm put a hand underneath her chin.

"What do I do Scott? Mystique will try and get him, probably out of jealousy," Storm moaned. "I feel terrible. Logan's going to skin me alive if we see each other again. Something happened when we were fighting, something went into him. He's changed…"

Scott took her hand in his, "I'll take care of Mystique. She's upset because Magneto left her and that's what she considered as family. I think she doesn't like the fact that you were happy."

"Thanks Scott," Storm smiled softly.

"That's what friends are for. Besides, I'm in the mood to argue with her anyways," He chuckled. He patted her hand before standing, "Go, I'll take care of everything here."

Storm nodded and began to head for the back door. "Oh and Storm." She turned and looked back at Scott. He's face was firm, "Be careful when you see him." Her jaw tightened and she walked out.

The breeze outside rustled the tree leaves. The sun was gone behind rain clouds, but she didn't sense rain. The darkness only made her even more depressed as she picked her way through the dead leaves and sticks underneath the towering trees. Every little sound was Logan along with every little movement. Storm didn't want to admit it, but she was afraid, afraid that he would hate her for the rest of her life.

She came along the beach to the pond. Storm didn't have the tracking skills Wolverine had, but she knew he had been there. The day after the fight on Alcatraz, Storm had found him here, mourning. Storm took flight in hopes that it would give her a better view. She only prayed that Logan wouldn't be hiding.

Flying did help her cover more ground, but it was all in vain. She couldn't find him until she heard a roar. It was Logan's, she was sure of it. Storm made a guess were the sound came from and followed it. She was about to pass a bundle of trees when she caught the sight of the tan coloring of his skin.

Logan could smell her even before she landed carefully in the dead leaves. His claws were out and bloodied, the remains of the deer underneath him. His hands tightened into fists as Storm took a hesitant step towards him.

"Logan, I need to talk to you," She said softly. Logan turned to look at her, a hungry look in his eyes. Storm took a step backwards, afraid. She had never seen him so animal-like. His warm hazel eyes were no more. Instead, they were dilated black orbs. His face and arms were splattered with blood. His muscles tensed whenever she moved.

"Logan, I'm sorry," She pleaded. Logan growled in return, his lip curling. Storm realized what she had seen during their argument; the animal had gotten out. Xavier had used to sit with Logan and help him control it, tame it. It was what William Stryker created, Weapon X.

Wolverine suddenly crouched, and Storm jumped at his quick movements. He was watching her with hatred. She held her ground and took a step forward, swallowing down her fear. He would be able to sense it.

"Listen to me you asshole!" Storm shouted. Wolverine cocked his head and snarled at what she called him, but it got his attention and he was listening.

Storm took a deep breath, "I was wrong, I'm sorry." She continued, "I shouldn't have yelled at you and I didn't like the fact that you yelled at me, but I made a terrible mistake Logan."

Wolverine lunged at her and Storm screamed out of panic. She didn't have the chance to fight back as she fell onto her back in the leaves. He straddled her hips between his knees and pinned her wrists down. Storm didn't want to drive him on so she held still and stared into those endless black eyes.

"Logan, I don't want to hurt you," She warned. Wolverine snarled again and put his face close to her neck. Storm held her breath as he inhaled deeply, his eyes never leaving hers. The tips of his claws were right by her face since he didn't seem interested in putting them back into his forearms. His face soon became visible again as he loomed over her. She could feel his breath against her face and she bit her lower lip.

"This is your last chance or you will get hurt," Storm hissed. His eyes suddenly went back into his normal hazel orbs. He frowned at her, "Storm what are you doing here?"

"Coming after you. You managed to put the Wolverine away," She whimpered. Logan suddenly seemed to realize that he was on top of her and scurried off to the side. He sat back in the leaves and stared at the dead deer. He turned back to Storm, "What do you want?"

Storm sighed, "I wanted to apologize. I overreacted. I guess I saw Mystique and the look she was giving you and assumed a lot of things." Logan crawled over to her and leaned close.

"Don't," He whispered.

Storm frowned, "Don't what?"

Logan placed a hand over her mouth, "Don't talk." He closed his eyes and Storm listened. The breeze was still rustling the leaves above them, but otherwise there weren't any other sounds.

"I want to send Mystique to Timbuktu," Storm said quietly. Logan grinned and his eyes opened. Storm felt a wave of relief when she saw that they were brown. She had been a little nervous that if he opened his eyes, he would be Wolverine again.

He stood and helped her to her feet, "Not if I get to her first." Storm laughed and merely shook her head.

"I was afraid that it was going to be harder," Storm said as they walked back.

"What?"

"That it was going to be harder to get you back," She glanced back at the dead deer.

"I blew off some steam and something happened…" Logan shook his head.

"What happened?" Storm watched her footing.

"I saw you and something happened. The animal didn't want to hurt you. That's the best way I can explain it," He shrugged as if it wasn't important.

"Well, we survived our first fight," Storm grinned, trying to get the light out of the situation.

Logan snorted, "It wasn't our first fight."

Storm rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean." Logan grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I know what you mean," His face came close and he closed the gap.

The kiss was fierce and Storm guessed that it was the Wolverine still residing in his head. He even bit her lip at some point. He pulled away with a smirk on his face. She poked him in the ribs, making him back away.

"Let's see who can get to Mystique that fastest," She grinned and took flight.

"That's cheating!" Logan shouted after her.

"You're the one with animal instincts!" Storm shouted back. Logan growled from below and jumped over a fallen tree.

"If you win, I'll tie you down and still get to her," He yelled as he ran. He didn't even sound breathless.

"I'm going to let you win then," Storm flew low so she didn't have to shout. "She needs to learn that it takes more than a simple argument to separate the team."

"It's payback," Logan snarled, his face full of determination.


	19. Welcome Home

Logan walked through the hallways with anger fuming. He could smell her and the closer he got, the angrier he got. Storm was walking a little behind him and he glanced back at her. She noticed and gave a soft smile.

"You won, you want her?" He asked. Logan's upper lip curled as he thought about Storm facing Mystique. Storm touched his arm lightly, "Nah. We'll do it together because I want some of the action."

They walked past the door and someone knocked. Logan exchanged looks with Storm and answered it. "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, name's Logan. Can I help you?" He sighed. Logan had sat with Storm until he got it right. He didn't like it and allowed his annoyance to be known whenever he said it.

A man looked at them and smiled warmly. He had a gray beard and sharp blue eyes. He looked at Logan, "Hello Wolverine, how's the school been?"

Storm came up and placed a hand against Logan's upper arm and leaned into his side. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. Logan was also perplexed; he didn't know where this man was from. He blinked, "I'm sorry sir, can we discuss this inside." He moved off to the side and the man walked in with tears in his eyes.

The man turned back to the two of them, "I didn't know that you had manners Wolverine."

Logan gave a snort, "I usually don't and I don't know a lot of people. Who are you and how do you know me?"

The man smiled again, "It's me."

Logan felt Storm's grip tighten on his arm. The man noticed and smiled even wider. Logan's nostrils flared as he inhaled the man's scent. It was too familiar. He took a step back as his mind made a few connections, but he had so many questions unanswered. "Hey Chuck," Logan said hoarsely. The man smiled harder at the recognition.

Storm gasped and Logan inhaled loudly. She ran up and hugged Xavier, tears running down her cheeks. Her heart soared that he was alive, he looked different, but it was him. Logan stood awkwardly off to the side as Storm exchanged her excitement with him. She looked at Logan happily, Logan had never seen her so full of joy.

"This is going to send a shock wave through the school," She said shakily between sobs of happiness.

"I don't like this," Logan objected. He didn't trust himself. "I watched Charles Xavier die," He growled.

_You're not the only one with gifts._ Logan stared at Xavier and grinned. "Nice to see you Chuck." Xavier nodded and looked about the school.

"If you both will excuse me, I will clean up before I see everyone. I have a lot to tell you," He said gently.

"Us too," Storm said while wiping the tears from her face. Xavier gave them a wink and traveled upstairs. Logan's gaze went back to Storm and she walked in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they stared off to where Xavier went.

"I'm confused," He said finally. "But I know it's him."

Storm looked at him, "I still want to go and talk with Mystique, then I have to cook. My turn." Logan smirked and he led the way.

Mystique was sitting outside on a bench while Scott was facing her. Logan and Storm came up behind him and stared Mystique down. Claws slid out from between knuckles and eyes turned white with rage. Mystique's eyes were wide and looked at each of them, her attention more on Logan.

"It will take more than a little argument to break us up Mystique," Storm snapped.

"I suggest you behave yourself from now on. I don't care if you're a level five mutant. If you want to stay in this place, stay away from 'Ro and me. Unless you want to have matching scars on your other side," Logan snarled, his eyes fierce. Mystique's hands tightened into fists in her lap.

"You were looking for a family and we put you under our wing. We can bring you in and we can kick you out. I'll even let Wolverine have some fun," Scott sneered.

Logan stared at Scott, "Since when am I your pet?"

"You're the one that likes to kick ass more than any of us," Scott replied.

"Mystique won't be the only one I'll have fun with," Logan grinned wickedly. Scott's face went white and he seemed unsure of what to say next.

"Take that as a warning Mystique. You don't have any warnings left so the next round won't be as pleasant," Storm hissed before marching away. Logan let his claws disappear and walked with Scott back to the mansion. He could feel Mystique's eyes still on them, but he didn't give her a second thought.

"I see Storm managed to get you back," Scott grinned. Logan shrugged and began to walk away, but paused.

"Chuck's alive and is upstairs. I think he's goin' to see us all later on tonight," He said from over his shoulder and made his way for the Danger Room. He needed to relax. Too much was going on and he had a skull crushing headache.

While rubbing his temples he stepped into the Danger Room. The computer began to compute his request and Logan stretched. The environment changed into the prison where Logan got his leg broken. He had set the Danger Room so it was like that night. The fog was thick as he listened. The Wolverine was still inside his head, frantically wanting out. He had managed to put it in its cage, but it had been out and Logan had felt free. He lowered the cage and he felt the anger run through him like energy.

A dark form began to make its way toward him and Logan entered battle mode. The Wolverine quickly gained control of the situation and Logan could only stand off to the side and let it do what it wished. The enemy the computer created was Sabertooth. The Wolverine made the recognition and the hatred ran deep. With a roar, Wolverine lunged, slashing at the computer data.

Storm wasn't in the mood to cook. She had too much on her mind to actually do anything. Charles' surprise show up still amazed her and her stomach continued to do flips in excitement. She got a few visitors, mostly wanting something to drink.

She did, however, get Scott. He came in and sat down on a stool to watch. Storm glanced at him and went back to the stove. She was making spaghetti and the noodles needed stirring.

"Logan told me Charles is back," He said softly. Storm nodded and pulled out some plates.

"How did he survive?" Scott asked.

"I don't know Scott. He will tell us later on and we will have to tell our own stories," Storm said gently. "Are you hungry?" She rinsed the noodles off, sending a bunch of steam into the air.

Scott shook his head, "I'm too nervous."

"Me too," Storm agreed.

Logan suddenly walked in covered in sweat and his eyes flashed. Scott stared at him, "What happened to you?"

"I had some exercise," Logan replied.

"You love the Danger Room too much," Scott laughed. Logan smirked at him and pulled out a beer. He popped the cap with his thumb and threw it into the empty sink. Storm watched the cap twirl in the sink, creating a clinking sound before settling.

He stopped in mid-sip and his head tilted. Logan heard footsteps; familiar footsteps, enter Xavier's office. "Chuck's in his office," He said finally.

_I need to speak to you._ Xavier said in their heads. All of them exchanged looks before walking down to his office. Logan let everyone enter, which was the entire X Men team, and then closed the door behind himself.

To Logan's surprise, he wasn't sitting in his desk. Then again, Storm had taken this room after his assumed death. He was standing in front of the desk with a spark in his eye.

"I know you all have questions," He began. Logan made his way over to where Storm was standing and stood slightly behind her. Xavier continued, "But let you tell me my story, then if possible, I would like to hear yours. All our lives may be at stake, I've felt Magneto and he is planning something that involves the X Men."


	20. Logan's Stress

Logan was a little confused about Xavier's tale, but he didn't argue. Xavier had talked for over an hour and a half. "Now I was wondering if you would tell me what happened when I left you," He looked at each of them expectantly.

Logan gave a loud sigh, making everyone look at him, "I killed Jean. Hank made Magneto into a normal human being for a while. Now all who took the cure are level five mutants and now it sounds like we're in deep shit."

Xavier's eyebrows rose at Logan's bluntness. Scott stepped forward, "Logan forgot to mention that he got his leg broken in half because of Magneto while Magneto tried to get Juggernaut AND Mystique is here."

"Oh, and Logan also forgot to mention that he and Storm are an item now," Rogue said slyly earning herself a look from Logan. Xavier chuckled at them.

"I guess a lot has happened since I left," He quickly got his composure. "I apologize for taking up so much of your time. Please, go on with your business." Everyone nodded and began to walk out.

"But what about that information you had with Magneto?" Scott questioned.

"All in good time," Xavier waved a hand. Scott shrugged and walked out.

_Storm, Logan, please stay for a while._ Logan stopped and looked back. Storm glanced at him before turning her attention to Xavier. "I was wondering if you two would mind if I saw all that has happened in these past few months," He asked hopefully.

Storm nodded, "You know you can always come inside Charles."

Xavier turned his attention to Logan. Logan was a little uneasy about the whole idea of having Chuck inside his head. He sighed in defeat, "Just this once Chuck." Xavier smiled his thanks and walked up to them. It was still kind of difficult to believe that he was up and walking around, and Logan watched with curiosity. The telepath held up his hands so his palms were pressed gently against each of their foreheads.

Memories from before Jean's death all the way to what went on today flashed before Logan's mind as Xavier leisurely went through them. He did pause at what happened at the prison. Logan thought he was going to puke at the amount of times he saw the same thing over and over. Just when Logan was getting impatient, which didn't take long, he pulled away.

"I'm glad you managed to pull through Logan. We're going to need your help more than ever," He said softly. Logan and Storm looked at each other and slowly walked out.

The teachers' dining room was filled with excited chatter when they walked in. Logan winced as the sound blasted at his sensitive hearing. He grabbed a plate loaded with noodles and sauce and sat down between Hank and Storm.

"Are we going to tell the students?" One of the teachers asked.

"They already know. This school is known for its fast gossip," Hank chuckled.

Mystique came in and made her way over to the buffet. Logan watched her warily as she grabbed a plate and sat near the end of the table. No one seemed to know of her existence except him. He could have cared less too, but with Xavier mentioning Magneto, it bothered him that Magneto's second hand woman was sitting at a table with them.

Logan allowed the conversations to slide by without him. The angry Wolverine had finally left him alone and a wave of feelings washed over him. He glanced at all the teachers then quickly finished his meal.

He carefully left the table so no one, especially Storm, would follow him. Logan made his way upstairs to his room. Inside, he sat down on the edge of the bed and let all the feelings come.

"I'm worried about the information Charles is going to give us," Scott continued. Storm shrugged.

"It's fine," Hank reassured.

Storm finished up and began to take dishes to the kitchen. Rogue was already there, busy washing dishes. She grabbed a towel to dry and started to help. "I heard your fight before," Rogue said quietly. Storm waited for her to continue. "Is everything okay now?"

"Yes," Storm said gently.

"Good, because I'm gonna tell Mystique to go take a hike," Rogue complained.

"Leave it Rogue. Logan and I have already dealt with her," Storm said quickly. She carefully put a plate back in its proper place.

"I hope you zapped her," Rogue said angrily.

"No Rogue. Why is it all of a sudden you're interested in fighting her?"

"I hate Mystique and besides, I have Wolvie in my head," Her eyes widened. "You did not hear that! He'd eat a canary if he found out."

Storm laughed, "I won't tell him." She frowned, "Speaking of which, where is he anyway?"

"I saw him go upstairs on my way here," Rogue informed her. Storm raised an eyebrow, but didn't continue the subject.

They finished the dishes in silence. Rogue left first and made her way upstairs. Storm slowly walked for her own dorm and checked the grandfather clock on her way up, quarter after nine.

On her way to her own room, Storm walked past Logan's. His light was on and Storm heard heavy breathing coming from inside. She stopped and stared at the door like it would deteriorate from her look. She frowned. "If I find him with Mystique he'll never see the light of day," Storm mumbled before pushing the door open. Logan jumped to his feet and stared at her.

Storm suddenly felt embarrassed and didn't know what to say. "I-I'm sorry! I thought-," She stammered. Logan grunted and moved past her. With a pained sigh, he closed the door then sat back down on the bed.

"You okay?" She asked when she noticed his sulking.

Logan nodded, staring at something far off, "I watched him die. I thought the world that I had begun to be part of would just fall apart afterwards. Now that he's back, I feel a weight off my shoulders." He swallowed hard and closed his eyes.

Storm bit her lip and took a seat next to him, "You life wouldn't have ended you know."

"'Ro, this is the first place that I've actually started a life in," Logan's eyes became distant again.

"It's not like we would kick you out of this place," Storm objected.

"That's not what I mean," Logan replied. "He was the only one that helped me. Other than that…" He raised his forearm so it was in front of his face. His fingers were in a relaxed position as the claws slowly slid out between them. Storm stared at the claws for a few seconds before lowering his arm from his face, letting her fingers run over the ademantium.

She hesitated then knelt in front of him, her hands reaching up to hold his face. "You have to have faith in the rest of us," She said soothingly.

"I do Storm," Logan said hastily.

"I understand where you're coming from. He means something to all of us," Storm whispered.

"Yeah."

Storm reached up and kissed him. Logan sat still for a moment before joining in. He slowly kissed down her neck, making her shiver. He pulled her to her feet, both of them still engrossed in feverish kissing. Before Storm knew it, clothes were strewn all over the floor.


	21. Magneto's Visit

Logan felt good as he dozed. Storm was sleeping next to him on her side with her arm draped over his stomach. The whole world seemed to be at peace and Logan was satisfied.

A knock made his eyes open, but he was reluctant to get up and answer the door. Storm raised her head and blinked at him. Logan kissed her cheek, "Go back to sleep." She grinned and snuggled her head back down half on the pillow and half on his chest. The knocking soon became impatient.

"Logan! Open the door," Scott said from the other side.

"What do you want Scott?" Logan groaned from his position in bed. He wasn't going to open the door for his fellow team member.

"I'm looking for Storm," Scott began.

"At six thirty in the morning?" Logan asked incredulously.

Next to him, Storm looked briefly at the clock on Logan's beside and moaned. She dropped her head back on him. "I'm usually gardening at this time," She whispered.

"Check the garden!" Logan growled to Scott. Storm grinned and bit her lip to contain her laughter.

"I already did," Scott complained.

"And what do you want me to do?" Logan demanded.

"Help me look for her. I know you don't like to be up earlier than eleven, but-."

"It's too early Scott! Come back in about an hour," Storm shouted tiredly. Logan's eyes widened at her outburst. Scott must have been also surprised because he didn't speak after that. Logan listened to his fading footsteps as he traveled down the hallway.

"I think you scared him away," Logan teased.

"Good, a woman needs her beauty sleep," She mumbled before snuggling into him. She heaved a big sigh, "Knowing Scott, he'll come back in that hour. I better get ready; I don't want to be seeing him with nothing on." She got up on her hands and knees and crawled over him to reach the bathroom. The bright light made Logan grumble and he rolled over onto his stomach, hiding his face from the light.

"I don't know how you can be up this early," Logan grunted.

"I'm used to getting up this early," Storm said from the bathroom. "I don't know how you can sleep till noon like a hibernating bear," She taunted. Logan chuckled at her comeback. He decided to get up since he was awake and got halfway dressed. He was rummaging through his drawers for a shirt when the shower was turned on. Logan soon lost interest in finding a shirt and entered the bathroom to finish getting ready for the day.

Storm didn't see him from her position behind the shower curtain and she hummed quietly to herself. Logan smirked and shook his head as he finished up in the bathroom.

"Okay, what's the song?" Logan asked when he was about to leave.

Storm's head came out from between the shower curtain, "Logan! Get out!" Logan grinned and Storm smiled back. "Can you do me a favor?" She asked.

Logan raised an eyebrow wickedly. Storm rolled her eyes in return, "Can you get me a change of clothes?"

"Sure," Logan nodded and made his way to Storm's room. He opened Storm's door cautiously and stared at the closet with an uncertain interest. He didn't know what to get.

He grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a tang top. He made sure that no one was in the hallway to accuse him of being in Storm's room and jogged back to his own. Storm was sitting on his bed wrapped up in a towel and drying her hair with another. He held up the clothes he had for her and she laughed. She stood and walked over to him, taking the clothes out of his hands, "You forgot a few things." She flicked his ear with a finger, "You know what, I'll go to my own room. Thanks for everything Logan."

She kissed his cheek before walking out. Logan stood in his doorway and watched her leave. No one else was in the hallway and when Storm made it to her room without getting caught; Logan put on his gray wife beater and headed downstairs.

The kitchen was empty and the lights were off when Logan arrived. He turned the lights on and blinked at the adjustment as he grabbed an orange from the counter. Logan released his middle claw to peel the orange when he heard something that shouldn't have been there. Storm walked in and her eyes lowered down to his claw.

"Logan, you DO know that is unsanitary," She said.

"Shh!" Logan snapped. Storm knew what to do and held perfectly still, taking in gently breaths so Logan could hear. The rustling went again and it was something big. Logan dropped his orange and took silent steps toward her, his bare feet slapping ever so slightly against the tile.

He leaned close to her ear, "Wake the others as quietly as you can. Magneto's here."

"Are you sure?" Storm breathed.

Logan raised his head, like a startled deer, his eyes slightly widened to get 'the big picture'. His nostrils flared, "Go quickly. Don't make too much noise."

She gave him a quick look of love and worry before running quietly through the hall. Logan let the remaining claws come out; making sure the metallic ring was muffled. He began to travel down the dim hallways, checking each room. His whole body was tense and he felt ready to spring on anything that moved.

As he passed the steps to the dorms, Storm appeared with the rest of the X men behind her. Logan took two steps at a time to reach them as fast as possible. "Did you explain everything?" He asked expectantly. Storm nodded.

"Do we have a plan?" Bobby asked with his voice low.

Logan and Storm exchanged looks. Logan sighed, "No." There was a sudden explosion from downstairs, making them all jump.

"Hello X Men!" Juggernaut's voice rang through the mansion. He wasn't visible to any of them, but they all could hear him walking around.

"That is one hell of a wake up call," Rogue snorted.

"When did you start swearing?" Logan demanded suddenly.

"Ugh, now is not the time you two," Scott groaned.

"I've got you in my head sweetheart," Rogue giggled at Logan's shocked expression. Hank pushed in front of everyone, "Hey guys, I have an idea!"


	22. Wolvie

Logan ran through the hallways at top speed. He skidded to a halt in front of the room Juggernaut was currently in. "Hey Rock Head! Long time no see, how was life in prison?" Logan shouted. Juggernaut spun around and glared at him, "It WILL be a long time until you heal this up wolf man!"

He charged forward and Logan jumped to the side, making the towering mutant go through the wall. Juggernaut stopped and sneered at Logan. "Tag, your it!" Logan smirked before running down the hall.

"Don't play games with me little man!" Juggernaut laughed. His large footsteps vibrating the wood floor as he charged after Logan.

Logan ran through the back door and headed for the pond. Halfway there, he was met up with the rest of the team. "Logan, are you sure you want to do this?" Scott asked as they ran together.

"If it gets rid of block head, then I'm game," Logan snorted back. When they made it to the lake, the team left his side to go find a hiding place. Logan faced back to the mansion and waited for Juggernaut to appear. He slowly backed up so his bare feet were under water. Everyone was dressed, but it wasn't perfect since they all had been sleeping moments ago, except Scott and Storm.

He heard Juggernaut before he saw him. When the mutant came into view, Logan released his claws and crouched for battle mode. "Come and get me jackass!" Logan yelled.

Juggernaut charged forward, picking up momentum. Logan winced as he watched him coming closer. "This is goin' to hurt," He groaned. The bulking mutant slammed into Logan with the force of a semi truck, sending him into the pond. Logan didn't resurface, his body unable to move. Juggernaut nearly stepped on him as he came splashing to a stop in the middle of the pond.

The team slowly came out of their hiding places and Scott spun to Storm, "Now!" Storm nodded and lighting danced between her fingertips and onto the lake surface. The whole entire pond became on large light show as the lightning conducted on the water. Juggernaut convulsed as the electricity struck him and he fell backwards with a large splash.

Warren took flight and scanned the water for any sign of Logan. When he spotted him, Warren dove under and it took a few breath holding moments before Warren came up again, his wings sparkling as the rising sun hit the rain drops. He was holding a limp Logan in his arms and landed carefully on the shore.

Logan slowly opened his eyes and shuddered in pain. He grinned weakly, "I'm feel burnt." Scott chuckled and tried to smother a smile. Logan rolled over onto his stomach and tried to get up, but his healing factor still hadn't healed anything the lightning had done and he collapsed back onto the pebbles.

"Logan, you're always on the move. For once, sit, stay," Rogue sighed. Mystique came up and looked at them gravely, "Erik is in the front. We better get moving." She looked down at Logan and quickly changed into him, "I'll take your place. I have a feeling it's you that he's after."

The team began to leave, but Storm stayed for a few more moments. She smiled at him fondly, "I'll see you in a few?"

"I won't miss this," Logan promised. He gave her shoulder a little push and she ran after the team.

Logan watched them disappear to the front of the mansion. Right when they left his vision, he heard shouts, screams, and mutant powers such as Scott's laser going off. His healing factor finally began to kick in, giving him results and he got to his feet. As he went around the mansion, he noticed a whole bunch of students watching him from windows; Logan even recognized a frightened Carrie underneath Tim. Carrie put her small hands against the glass and created a whimpering face. The kid had grown attached to Logan ever since he 'saved' her from the wolf in the movie. Xavier's face came into the window and Logan gave a tired smile. Xavier was useless in the fight, but he could watch over and comfort the children.

Logan rounded the bend carefully so no one would see him, but he could watch the battle going on for a brief moment. They were getting their asses kicked. The plan was to keep Magneto occupied while Rogue would drain him from behind. So far, Rogue couldn't get around without being noticed. Magneto was throwing anything metal at them, including a few cars. Everyone was ducking for cover behind anything near them that could serve as protection.

Logan noticed that Magneto was trying to attack Hank and 'Logan' more than anyone else. He suddenly got an idea and looked back to the window. _Chuck, I need you to tell the team something for me,_ Logan pleaded.

_I'll let you tell them yourself,_ Xavier said calmly.

Logan's mind was suddenly flooded with thoughts of his fellow team members. He felt strangely open to the world and he blinked at the feeling. _Hey guys,_ Logan grinned. He could feel the confused and startled feelings of everyone he was talking to as they continued to fight. _Chuck gave me his gift for a while._ Logan quickly explained. He didn't have much time before Magneto would sense his ademantium.

_Listen to me carefully. I'll distract him big time, but Rogue, you have to get to him before I'm useless to you guys. This is a one shot deal we've got and I'm taking it._ Logan made sure that he kept some of the details to himself. If any of the others found out…

Logan went around and slashed at a tree, sending it down almost on top of Magneto. The old mutant turned and frowned at Logan. He seemed oddly confused and he glanced back at a tree that Mystique was currently hiding behind. Just like Logan had hoped, Magneto returned his full attention on him.

"Hey old man," Logan snarled. He kept his claws in; he didn't want more pain than needed when Magneto grabbed hold of him. Magneto raised his right hand and Logan's eyes rolled at the pain he caused.

"You should be thanking me you old fool," Logan growled, trying to keep Magneto busy, but it didn't take much. Magneto's mind was clouded with revenge and he wasn't paying any true attention to the rest of the X men anymore.

"For what?" Magneto chuckled as if the idea was insane.

"Well, I did help you become one of the most powerful mutants in the world," Logan gave a mock gasp. Magneto's hold tightened and the gasp was cut short. Logan's breathing became ragged.

"Are you sure you have the right me?" Logan asked and glanced at Mystique's hiding place. She came into view as 'Logan'. Magneto instantly became confused and he seemed unsure of what to do. At that moment, Rogue grabbed Magneto's face from behind and the hold on Logan disappeared. He fell to the ground and gasped for breath.

Logan stood as Rogue let go, her face full of shock and fear. Magneto went to his knees. 'Logan' came up next to the original and changed back into Mystique. Magneto's eyes were full of hurt and confusion. "Why?" He demanded.

"You left me and I'm paying you back the favor. I've found a new place," Mystique smiled and Logan noticed Storm smiling proudly at Mystique. He watched Mystique walk back up to the mansion, fully finished with Magneto.

Logan grabbed Magneto by the neck and raised him awkwardly to his feet, "What do you want me to do with him Chuck?" Scott smirked at Logan's announcement that Charles Xavier was alive to Magneto. Magneto's eyes widened.

"We will let the government handle with him," Xavier said as he walked over to them. Magneto smiled weakly at his old friend. "There is much to talk about Erik," Xavier said gently. Multitudes of sirens soon blasted around them as the government police came around.

"Did you call them?" Warren asked and Xavier nodded.

They grabbed Magneto and put him in a truck, but they injected him some of the cure to keep him contained. A police officer walked up to them, "Is he the only one?"

"Well, if you want to count the asshole in the pond, that makes two," Logan sighed. The police officer stared at Logan long and hard before walking with a few of his fellow officers down to the pond. "You might need a crane," Logan mumbled, but Storm was the only one who heard. She laughed and leaned into him.

"We still have work to do," Xavier said quietly. He looked at the giant Juggernaut sized hole in the wall. The students slowly came through the door and some even through the hole in the wall. Carrie was clutching a blanket tightly and when she saw Logan she rushed forward. She held up her arms as she ran to him, the corner of her blanket dragging through the dirt and who knows what else.

"Uh-oh," Storm grinned and glanced at him. Logan looked at Storm warily then caught Carrie as she jumped for him. He lifted her up and regarded the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Thank you Wolvie!" She squealed.

"Wolvie?" Logan squinted. Carrie nodded, "Miss. Storm said that once during class." Storm blushed; busted. Logan turned to Storm, his mouth twitching into a smile.

"Blame Rogue, she started it," Storm laughed and walked with him back up to the mansion. Logan put Carrie on his shoulders and she laughed in delight. He grabbed Storm's bottom jaw, making her stop and look at him.

"I blame you," Logan smirked and gave her a soft kiss.


	23. A New Beginning?

Logan stared at the gold band in the middle of his palm, the television forgotten. Carrie was staring at him with excitement, "When are you going to give the shiny ring to her?" Logan smirked at the kid.

She had somehow gotten to him over the past few weeks and last night, called him Dad without fully noticing at the dinner table (she even followed him there). There had been a loud gasp and everyone waited for Logan's remark about the word that Carrie had used. Many expected claws to come out and a snarl, but Logan surprised them by answering her calmly. Then the word stuck and Carrie used it this morning and at lunch. The kid was like his shadow, following him everywhere she could.

He stood and his fingers covered the smooth metal. Carrie hopped onto her feet to follow him out, but Logan raised an eyebrow, "Stay here." She put on a cute pout that melted Logan's heart.

Her face suddenly brightened, "Bring a Mommy back for me." She flopped back down on the couch, a smile back on her face.

Logan shook his head and sniffed the air. It was Saturday and Storm would be tending to her garden. He didn't make himself known when he reached the colored flowers and watched her work on her hands and knees for a while, humming something. She was completely at peace and Logan could hear his own heart beating as he waited for her to notice him.

Storm stopped and looked up and Logan felt his stomach drop. He was so nervous! Why did he have to be nervous? Logan took a deep breath, "'Ro, I want to ask you somethin'."

Scott watched from the window over looking the garden with the entire X men team and Xavier. He watched Logan open his hand and Storm put a hand to her mouth in surprise. Scott smiled hard. Logan had come to him a week ago about what he wanted to do, nervously of course. Scott remembered feeling joy, yet sadness when his mind went to Jean. He had gone with Logan to the jewelry store to help him pick out a ring.

He had to give Logan some credit for doing this. The feral man was going way out of his comfort zone to do something for Storm. Scott knew that she would be happy with him if she would accept what he was asking.

There was a round of applause as Storm put the ring on and jumped into Logan's arms.

Storm kissed him and both of them fell into the flowers. Logan grunted and they pulled apart. Storm leaned a few inches from his face with her body on top of his. Logan smirked then heard small footsteps. "Duck," He warned with a smirk. A squeal announced the arrival of Carrie as she fell onto both of them and the sat up with Carrie sitting between Logan's legs.

"Can I call you mommy?" She asked eagerly.

"How come you asked her, but you just said it with me?" Logan teased. He chuckled when the kid couldn't think of an answer. All three of them got to their feet and a few of the students around Carrie's age ran past in a hard game of tag. She jumped excitedly and waved back at them as she ran off, "Bye Mommy and Daddy!"

Storm leaned into him and Logan gave her a gentle kiss as they made their way back up to the mansion. Logan pulled open the back door and their fellow members and Xavier quickly surrounded them. He felt his face go white at the sudden attention he was getting; something that he didn't like at all.

His new fiancé seemed to notice and she poked him in the ribs. "Logan run!" She spun and ran back into the trees to get away. Logan gave a glance at Xavier before running after her. Storm was laughing the entire time as Logan quickly gained the distance between them and they went tumbling into the grass. This was his new life, something fresh. He was starting anew.


	24. Ahh! A Sequal!

**A/N: OHH BOY! There's a sequal on its way! I wanted to give everyone a heads up who liked Starting Anew. There is a sequal I repeat... there is a sequal.**

**Title: Logan's Pheonix**

**Summary: His rage. His beast to cage. His version of the Pheonix. The marrige plans are halted when Logan runs because of fear, but not because of the marrige. Carrie's mutation rises and Storm now must find Logan, for her sake and a dying Carrie.**

Logan slammed the door angrily behind him. A blast of wind reopened it and Storm followed him inside into the library. The few students that were studying intently looked up in surprise at the two lovers entry. With mutual consent, they all quickly left through the open door.

"I don't know why you have such an issue with this!" Storm shouted to Logan's back.

"I don't want Carrie in the wedding," Logan growled back.

"That metal of yours has messed up your brain. She's your daughter!"

Logan lost his nerve. He couldn't explain his issue with her about Carrie. It would sound too strange… too stupid. It wasn't something he could sit down and explain. He spun to Storm and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her like a rag doll. "She isn't my daughter! I just thought I'd be nice and let her call me 'dad' for a while. I don't consider her as my daughter and never will!"

Storm stared at him with a mixture of shock and rage, "Just because she isn't your blood doesn't mean that she can't be your daughter Logan."

Logan heard a muffled whimper from the doorway and both of them ignored their quarreling to see who was listening in. Carrie. She was clutching her blanket tightly in her little hands and tears were brimming her green eyes. She was staring at Logan, full of pain and sorrow. With a wail, she ran down the hallway.

**A/N: This is only a little bit. The whole first chapter is up and running on its own space. Look for Logan's Pheonix!**


End file.
